What For
by 4kstab
Summary: Maddie, Caleigh, And Lily are best friends and are all stuck working the night of the Jonas Brothers/Rooney concert. The friends develop unlikely relationships with the bands, and in the trials of summer, new friendships are born, and others don't survive
1. Unwanted Guests

**Authors note: Look. This is written in three points of view (being Maddie, Caleigh, and Lily). You won't be told whose, because you ought to be able to figure it out. Keep up, okay?**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of Jonas, Rooney, or affiliates.**

Maddie sighed and leaned her head down against the stainless steel counter in the kitchen. "Hey Freddie, what time is it?"

"1:29. Just get those last few people to eat quick and you'll be done for the night."

"Those god damn screaming tweens gave me a migraine. I hate those Jonas Brothers and their stupid concert." She said, emphasizing the last part by banging her fists, which only made her headache worse.

"Weren't you going to go to that concert?"

"Yes, but I still hate tweens."

"Just get out there and finish working. 10 more minutes and then all you have to do is clean."

Maddie let out a large humph and walked out to check on her tables. She was a waitress at the Hard Rock café. More specifically the Hard Rock Cafe directly across the street from the Target Center in Downtown Minneapolis. That basically meant that they were really busy right before and right after concerts. Usually it was cool to talk to people about how a concert had gone and Maddie had been introduced to some pretty cool bands via conversations with fans but the Jonas brothers fans were just plain annoying. They left shitty tips, would never stop giggling and every 2 or 3 seconds a "OMG!! They're like REAL!" could be heard from some overenthusiastic girl hopped up on WAY too much Red Bull. At least Freddie, the head chef, kept her sane.

"So how are we doing tonight? Everything going well?" Maddie said, a fake smile plastered across her face.

"Actually, my fries are cold." responded a girl that couldn't have been older than 14. What the hell was she doing here at 1:30 in the morning? I mean seriously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The kitchens closed now, but I can microwave them for you."

"OH, um... never mind then."

Maddie heard them whisper something about her being a bitch as she walked to her next table but didn't really care. They'd be bitchy too if they'd been working since 3 and had a massive blister from being on their feet for nearly 12 hours. The next few tables weren't nearly as bad; most JB fans had left the building long ago. 5 minutes later, all customers had left, and Maddie was almost passed out on the kitchen floor trying to avoid cleaning and texting Caleigh, one of her friends who usually came in after work. Caleigh worked at the nearby Starbucks, and Lilly, their other friend, worked at the Target Center and was expected to arrive soon as well. She heard voices from the way of the employee entrance and army crawled... wow this floor is disgusting... she made a mental note never to do this again and peeked through the gap under the door to see a large group of feet. There must be at least 20 people back there. One of the voices belonged to her boss, but the others were unfamiliar and they mumbled so she had no idea what was happening. Seeing a pair of feet start their way towards the door she hopped up, well, as fast as she could with that blister, and brushed off her Hard Rock shirt and short black skirt just in time to see her boss walk in the door.

"Hey Maddie, another group just came in and I need you to work overtime and wait on them."

"WHAT?! We're closed!" Maddie whined. Today was not her day.

"I'm making an exception and you'll get lots of overtime for this, okay? Just please. I need you and that great fake smile you can turn on instantly."

"This is not legal."

"Hey you're 18. Pretty much anything is legal."

"Fine." Maddie was horrible at turning down any request of Jim's. He was a good boss most of the time, and she really needed the overtime money.

"Table 4. Now make a good impression."

Maddie made her way to Table 4, which was in a secluded corner of the restaurant.

"You have got to be kidding me." Seated at the table were none other than the hooligans who had caused her so much shit this night. The Jonas Brothers and Rooney. And what looked to be the crew too.

"Nope we're completely serious." Said... Joe? It was hard to tell in the dim lighting of the restaurant.

"I'm Maddie and I'll be your waitress this... morning?" Ignoring his comment completely. "Do you guys know what you want to drink or do you need menus first?" She said, whipping out her pad.

"I think we need menus."

Stupid Joe, thought Maddie.

"Okay, I'll be right back then." Maddie counted quickly, shoving her pad back into her pocket. How hard was it to order a DRINK! They're the same everywhere. Shit. 25 of them. They really loved their crew. Carrying back 25 menus, she dispersed them while managing not to completely fall on her ass.

"So what can I get you guys?"

They went around answering, mostly all Diet Coke, but about halfway through they were all interrupted by Maddie's friend Caleigh barging in and ranting about her own bad day at work.


	2. An Inopportune Outburst

**Author's note: This chapter was short. I made it longer. No ownage of Jonas, Rooney, or affiliates. End author's note.**

(TXT C-M): Maddie, I need you right now. I've had a shitty day. You still at work?

(M-C): Yeah, we're just cleaning up. Wait, did you just get off?

(C-M): Yep. Told you it's been shitty. Can I come over?

(M-C): Of course. See you soon.

It was roughly 1:45 in the morning. Caleigh had just finished closing. It only took her a few hours—possibly the worst work experience she could remember. It included a major tool, vomit, and an explosion of coffee. Caleigh worked at Starbucks, the Starbucks across the street from the Target Center. It was a Friday night, so it was expected to be slow—Block E and Hard Rock Cafe were to get all the crowds. But today was totally different. Teenage girls flooded the shop, buying small drinks to be polite, but clearly they were waiting, hoping for someone to show up that never did. They streamed out around 6:00, and at 6:30 a crowd of older adults, presumably parents, took their place. It was a long night of little tips and a big mess left by the loitering "customers," and on top of that, the co-worker that didn't bother to show up for his shift came in after closing and made things worse, delaying Caleigh's departure by an hour or two.

Caleigh walked over to Hard Rock as quickly as possible. She had been downtown this late before, but she had never been alone.

"HOLY—OH MY—I don't know where to begin, and I can't even decide what vulgar language to start with that can even get close to how I feel right now!" She bursted into the restaurant. She wasn't too worried about being loud; she had kept her friend Maddie company many nights after work, and she knew Maddie's co-workers well enough not to care if they heard. And with the loud music, no one would hear her anyway.

The scene was a little different tonight. The music was softer, and more lights were on than usual, but this didn't have much importance to Caleigh, as she saw Maddie standing nearby, apparently waiting on a large group of people.

"Hey! I'm so sorry! You'll have to tell me all about it, but I have one table left that I got stuck taking care of! And you might want to take it down a notch," Maddie warned.

Caleigh walked over and began talking with the same force anyway as Maddie took drink orders from the group. Too pissed off to care, as Maddie also seemed herself, Caleigh didn't bother to wait until the guests were gone.

"It was busy ALL day today! I had parents at 8:00 complaining about the freshness of the coffee! Why the hell would you be at a coffee shop at 8, and how could you expect the best coffee?! And Jeffrey didn't even bother to show up! But no worries, he came in at 10 after seeing the lights were still on! Didn't bother to help at all, but he did make a couple smoothies, after several attempts, for his niece and her friend! Yeah! He brought little friends! One of which ended up barfing—blamed on me, of course, which I don't understand at all! But guess why they had been out so late! They went to the Jonas/Rooney show! You know, the one I had to stand in line for hours with girls with "JONAS" written on their ass for, and then ended up selling my awesome tickets BECAUSE I HAD TO WORK?! THE JONAS/ROONEY SHOW!"

Stopping to take a breath, Caleigh finally became aware of the number of eyes on her and gasped.

It was the Jonas/Rooney clan.

But she was the show.

"Kitchen. Now." Caleigh informed Maddie in a whisper.

"But, uh... but, drinks..."

"Oh, yes. By 'now,' I mean, 'after you finish drink orders,' or, you know, 'whenever you're ready,''' Caleigh still felt the dozen or more sets of eyes follow her as she walked through the kitchen door and took a breath. "Shit, son. No way," she said to herself as she leaned against a wall and stared down at her feet. How did that just happen? This couldn't be real. Caleigh closed her eyes, took another deep breath, and opened her eyes still to find her feet in the kitchen of Hard Rock Cafe to confirm the unusual situation she was in.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Caleigh heard the voice of Freddie speaking to her, "You see them big shots out there? Coming in after closing like they own the place, which, I guess, they could, if they wanted to." Caleigh returned the encounter by looking up and staring back, unable to come up with words to respond.

"Caleigh! I am so sorry! I tried to warn you!" Madeline swung the door open with urgency, "Freddie, can you get these drinks ready for me? I need some time."

"Sure, darlin', I'd love to do the work you were told to stay late to do. It's not like I have any cleaning to do," Freddie responded, but he took the slip of paper from her with a knowing smile and walked away.

"Caleigh, I—"

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I'm just a dumbass, doing dumbass things, storming in after a dumbass day, with the biggest dumbass ever, just to make the day more dumbass-like."

"I'm sorry! I tried to drop you a hint, but I guess I thought you'd notice before—"

"Wait. What about our little text message conversation? You didn't feel that THAT out there wasn't important enough to mention? What happened to 'just cleaning up?'" Caleigh wasn't angry, but she had feelings of confusion and embarrassment all at once and just wanted to understand.

"They walked in RIGHT after I sent that! Believe me, I am so sorry!"

They stood in an awkward silence for a while, with nothing but Freddie filling up drinks as background noise. Soon he came back with a couple trays for Maddie.

"Cal, don't dwell on it. You can still prove yourself to be way cool. And I kind of need help with all these... Oh, and, uh... one of the guys told me to tell you to come out and chat. He said he didn't want you feeling awkward about it or anything."

"Aw, thanks. I'd love to help with the work you were told to stay late to do," Caleigh said as she lifted up a tray of water glasses, "And, by the way, which guy said that?"

"Um, I don't know. The cute one?"

"Gee, thanks, Maddie, except they're all fucking beautiful out there!" Caleigh and Maddie walked through the doors laughing together, and Caleigh started forgetting about her dumbass day and started to play it cool.


	3. Feisty

**Disclaimer: No ownage of Jonas, Rooney, or affiliates.**

"Liliana, you're in the rafters tonight during the show, and then on clean up after wards," Dave, the staff manager of the Target Center crew, barked.

"Are you serious? I was on clean up for the past three events! There is no way!" she fought.

"You do as I say, or you lose your job. Get it? Got it? Good. Now get your ass up in the rafters!"

Lily slumped away towards the 'employees only' stair case to make the hike up into the rafters of the Target Center, mumbling all the while about how big of a jerk her boss was. The only reason she dealt with that crap was to push her way through college. The pay was just too much to pass up for convenient hours, except for nights like this, when she'd be working until two in the morning. Had she been from an affluent, hoity toity family or earned scholarships like 90 of the students at the University of Minnesota, she'd never even be in this predicament. Also, the stress was insane. She had bills to pay, finals to study for, papers to write, and the list was endless.

She placed the ear bud firmly into her ear after locking her carabiner to the rope. "Check. One two. Check check," she said, going through the motions.

"I read ya loud and clear, Lily. And don't let Dave get to you darling, ok?" a voice responded.

"Yeah. Thanks Darla. Enjoy the show alright? You know the drill," Lily answered, happy to hear her on the other end. Darla had really been the only lady to ever treat her like a friend, rather than just a coworker, and hearing her voice on the other end of the walkie talkie was a relief most nights.

An hour passed as Lily checked the lighting and securing all ropes. Her job was simple really; all she had to do was make sure the show went down as smoothly as possible. If Darla ever called in a favor, she'd do it. She did things from tying extra tight knots in safety ropes to fixing various wires affecting the microphone feedback, and even once had to operate the emergency spotlight during a show when the band's lights and sound guy bumped the boards and sent their setup into a frenzy. It was easy work, but definitely mentally tiring.

She sat herself down, ready for the beginning of the show. No doubt it would be obnoxiously loud and hot in the rafters. The acoustics magnified the voices about 10 fold, and not to mention all the heat rises in the from the stage. She was in for an uncomfortable night.

Lights began flashing that would no doubt have sent an epileptic into a grand mal seizure and the fog machine began to spew out the white, dense smoke to signal the beginning of the performance. Tweens from around the state of Minnesota jumped up and down, screaming at an unreal pitch as the Jonas Brothers seemingly appeared to raise through the floor and into the line of sight of concert-goers.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Great, two hours of this screaming, blathering, idiocy known as 'OJD' or some shit. When will these tweens grow up and learn, they're just a bunch of idiot boys who got signed as a fluke. They will be going downhill soon enough."

The Jonas Brothers played their performance and lulled Lily into a comfortable doze, despite the constant ringing in her ears. It was an indispensable talent she had learned from this job; learning to tune people out. She was awoken by the sound of Darla's voice buzzing lightly in her ear.

"Hey, Lily honey. Congratulations on a flawless show. See you on the floor and in the rooms to get cleaning,"

"Yeah, yeah," Lily mumbled as she unlocked her carabiner, ready for a night of more pissing and moaning from Dave. She decided right then and there, after the cleaning of the dressing rooms, she was so going across the street to the Hard Rock Café to visit Maddie, one of her closest friends, who was probably sipping Virgin Mojitos with another of her friends, Caleigh.

After shooing out some of the rowdy roadies and even having to escort a drunken parent off the premises, cleaning commenced with much annoyance. However, the hours rounded and the clock clicked just past 2:30 as Lily was readying herself to leave.

"Christ, it's late. I hope Maddie isn't done closing yet," she mumbled while checking her face in the mirror. She shook out her brown curly locks from the captive pony tail she has made earlier and fluffed it up for some volume. She pinched her cheeks for some color and applied some of her favorite chapstick, though her lips weren't even chapped. It was a habit, really. After primping in the mirror for only a few moments, she crossed the deserted street and prayed the door was still open for the Hard Rock Café.

She pulled at the doors frantically, but each was locked. This was possibly the most annoying day ever. As she pulled at the roots of her hair and let fly a few foul words under her breath, she began to walk away, that is, until she thought she'd try one last time. She approached the glass door and assaulted it, knocking with an unnecessary force, and also out of desperation.

She peered in the windows and noticed some slight movement and was encouraged. She tried again. Pound, pound, slap, slide. As she slid her hand down the glass, creating a high pitched squeaking, her friend Caleigh appeared from the shadows of the foyer to let her in. The secret knock had never failed her. Success!

"Hey, Cal. Oh my Christ, you wouldn't believe the amount of idiocy I encountered today!" Lily began.

"Uh, Lily, you shou-"

"No. Don't even speak. You have no idea!" Lily shouted as she made her way to the bar, ready to ask Tony, the bar tender, to make her a stiff Shirley Temple. Blast her under-aged-ness.

"For serious, Lily-"

"Caleigh. I get it, your day was shitty. Um. Hello, work at the Target Center. TWEENS. EVERYWHERE. Jonas this, Jonas that! It's like, I know more about them than themselves, and its all involuntary!" She pounded her fist on the bar and her voice became high and whiney. "Oh Jooooeeeee, I'm going to marry you! Oh my JONAS! Nick is like… totally my boyfriend. NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM. Like, Kevin is my LOVER. I'm going to marry him in 8 years when it's legal!!" She finished her mockery with a roll of her eyes. "You'd think the very kids that we are trusting to be our future would be able to distinguish between a band with anything worth listening to and a talentless trio with a back up band made of college drop-outs and people with ridiculous nick names. And the part that gets me the most, they're totally going to be out in a year or so. Their fame has pretty much everything to do with whats-her-face… Hannah Bananarama. Which, in turn has everything to do with her dad, the one-hit wonder! TOOLS. ALL OF THEM!"

She was about to take a breath and continue with her tirade, but a hand connected to the back of her head with a dull pain. She turned to find Maddie glaring at her.

"Lily! STOP... TALKING!" Maddie whispered fiercely under her breath.

Upon the physical contact, she realized that there was still a party of a fairly decent size, finishing up their meal. That was strange… Hard Rock was never open this late. In fact, kitchens closed at 11. Upon further inspection, and discovering they were inspecting her in the same fashion, she noticed that it was none other than the object of her ranting.

"Oh, shit, son," she sighed.

Some snickering escaped the lips of the crew, considering they were graciously excused from the "raving review" of Lily's, but the Jonas crew had mixed emotions. They had never seen a character like her, and especially never one who had such an intense hatred of everything Jonas.

Kevin was the first to extend the olive branch. As he stuck out his hand for her to shake after standing from his seat, he said, "Well, hello Lily. I'm Kevin. I'm sorry about –" but he was cut off.

"It's Liliana," she said frankly.

"But… your friends just called you Lily…" he answered in confusion.

"Yeah. The difference is that they're my friends," she replied, nonplussed.

"But… should it matter if they are you friends or not?"

"Oh, I guess not… _Paul," _she sneered.

Kevin held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, I get it… _Liliana."_

She turned on her heel with her drink in hand and headed to the kitchen, dragging Caleigh by the elbow, as Kevin sank back into his chair feeling more than disgruntled.

"Wow. _Feisty!_" Joe said with a laugh, shortly after Nick let slip the word 'poned' amidst a "coughing fit." In response, Kevin shot them a sheepish look, pushing his remaining scraps of food around his plate with his fork.


	4. They're Not So Bad

**No Jonas ownage here.**

"Hey guys... thirsty?" Caleigh came out of the kitchen and began giving out the waters.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" exclaimed Nick.

"Didn't I just see you down a Red Bull right before we came in here?" asked Robert.

"Eh, I guess so. Whatever, it's nothing new," Nick explained.

"Well, the bathroom is down that hallway on the right," Caleigh said with a motion after a small laugh to herself.

After another tray, Caleigh finally finished distributing the water glasses. She was at the end of the table, where the Jonas Brothers' bassist sat. She could tell because of his shaggy brown hair, witty and sarcastic remarks, and the fact that he was just so... chill. Definitely the bassist. And, well, she knew who he was because she was a reader of his blog, too.

"Nice recovery," Garbo whispered with a wink. Wha-bam. Caleigh returned a smile, hiding that she felt like she had just been punched in the stomach by that wink. She knew Garbo was a nice guy (and a looker as well), but... Damn.

"Hey, you could sit if you want. Hungry?" Caleigh's trance was broken by Jack Lawless, whom Caleigh assumed to be the drummer, judging by his hair.

"Uh... yeah... Maddie! Cheeseburger me!" Caleigh shouted to Maddie, who was finishing dinner orders.

"What? No way! Then I'm getting one, too!" Maddie shouted back.

Garbo and Jack pulled up an extra table to add on to the already ridiculously long party, and soon Maddie, with the help of Caleigh, Freddie, and Tony, started delivering the food.

Suddenly, loud knocking was heard. The voices went silent as everyone's head turned towards the door. Who would be outside at 2:30 in the morning?

Pound, pound, slap, slide.

"Oh, it's Lily. I'll get it," Caleigh declared as she started advancing towards the entrance.

"Wait. What if there's... like, a killer out there?" came a voice from the crew. Caleigh chuckled and continued to walk.

"What if there's... like, a hundred fans out there?" piped up Joe. This stopped Caleigh dead in her tracks. She did not have the training to deal with that situation. A killer? 9-1-1, simple. One hundred fanatical teenage girls? Was there a hotline for that?

POUND, POUND, SLAP, SLIDE. A loud squeaking on the window was heard, and Caleigh snapped, "Alright, alright! I'm coming!"

"Hey, Cal. Oh my Christ, you wouldn't believe the amount of idiocy I encountered today!" Lily began.

"Uh, Lily, you shou-"

"No. Don't even speak. You have no idea!" Lily shouted as she made her way to the bar.

"For serious, Lily-"

"Caleigh. I get it, your day was shitty. Um. Hello, work at the Target Center. TWEENS. EVERYWHERE. Jonas this, Jonas that! It's like, I know more about them than themselves, and its all involuntary!" She pounded her fist on the bar and her voice became high and whiney. "Oh Jooooeeeee, I'm going to marry you! Oh my JONAS! Nick is like… totally my boyfriend. NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM. Like, Kevin is my LOVER. I'm going to marry him in 8 years when it's legal!!" She finished her mockery with a roll of her eyes. "You'd think the very kids that we are trusting to be our future would be able to distinguish between a band with anything worth listening to and a talentless trio with a back up band made of college drop-outs and people with ridiculous nick names. And the part that gets me the most, they're totally going to be out in a year or so. Their fame has pretty much everything to do with whats-her-face… Hannah Bananarama. Which, in turn has everything to do with her dad, the one-hit wonder! TOOLS. ALL OF THEM!"

"Lily! STOP... TALKING!" Maddie whispered fiercely under her breath, as she reached up to slap that back of Lily's head.

Lily finally realized that there was still a party of a fairly decent size finishing up their meal.

"Oh, shit, son," Lily sighed.

"Well, hello Lily. I'm Kevin. I'm sorry about –" Kevin reached out his hand, but he was cut off.

"It's Liliana," she said frankly.

"But… your friends just called you Lily…" he answered in confusion.

"Yeah. The difference is that they're my friends," she replied, nonplussed.

"But… should it matter if they are you friends or not?"

"Oh, I guess not… _Paul," _she sneered.

Kevin held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, I get it… _Liliana."_

Lily turned and headed to the kitchen, dragging Caleigh by the elbow.

"Wasn't that a little harsh out there?"

"No. Maybe. I don't think so. They're all tools, anyway," Lily said as she rested her hands on her head.

"Hey, I went through this conversation with Maddie earlier. My embarrassing moment probably wasn't as vulgar and, well... _rude, _but, you know, they're not all that bad."

"What?! You're defending them?! What about friends being on their friend's side?!"

"Oh, come on, Lily. That's such a Disney channel thing to say. I've been talking with a couple members of the band, and they're really nice."

"You _would _say that. You never get angry. You think everyone is perfect. _You're _too nice—"

"Fine," Caleigh cut in, "but Kevin did _not_ deserve that. You know it's true."

Lily stared into Caleigh's eyes for a brief pause. "Fine." Lily said and brushed past Caleigh out of the kitchen.


	5. Pieces of Pie

What For

What For

After Lily and Caleigh disappeared into the kitchen, an awkward silence fell over our table. Kevin was just sitting there, his face bright red while everyone else was trying to figure out what just happened. Thanks Lily, you just lowered my tips by 5, Maddie thought. And with this large of a group 5 was a hell of a lot of money. Maddie sighed and then broke the silence, "Any one want anything for dessert?"

"What do you have?" asked Ned, looking hungry. Maddie listed of the few types of dessert they had left at this time of night.

"Pie! YUM!" said Matt.

"Okay, well what kind do you guys want?"

"What do you have?" asked JT.

"All the kinds I just listed." He hadn't even bothered to listen to all. She repeated the list anyways. She shanghaied Lily on the way back to the kitchen because there was no way she could carry 25 plates of pie by herself. Back at the kitchen, Maddie realized that there was no apple pie left, but luckily only one person had ordered that. The rest had ordered a mix of the fruit pies they had, except for Kevin. He ordered French Silk. Apparently he really did hate fruit.

"Hey can you help me with this, Caleigh?" Maddie asked her friend who was sitting glumly in the corner. She and Lily had probably had an argument about Lily's comments earlier. "Freddie you too." Maddie turned towards him pouting out her bottom lip. They had been dating for about 5 months or so and were pretty serious. There were some definite advantages with working with him too, it made the long hours much more enjoyable, and because they were used to seeing each other at their worst, they were especially appreciative when the other dressed up nice.

"Cut it out you two," Caleigh ordered as she picked up a tray with pie.

"Don't even get me started on you and David," Maddie retorted calling Caleigh out on her own issues of public affection with a certain ex-boyfriend.

"Don't listen to them," Freddie whispered in her ear as he walked by with a tray, making her shiver from head to toe and nearly drop the tray she was holding.

"Ew! That was not work appropriate!" Lily, gasped, raising one eyebrow suspiciously after Freddie has walked out the door.

"Shut up, you."

"You want to stay over at my apartment tonight?"

"YES! I was going to ask soon if you didn't offer. I really don't want to drive home tonight." It was custom to go to Lily's apartment and relax after long nights of working like this. "Are you inviting Caleigh?"

"She got angry at me!"

"You insulted Kevin for no reason. I mean it was funny but still and what are you going to do instead, just leave her here to mope about reprimanding you for once?"

"I could very well rescind the invitation you know?"

"Please don't. I am so burnt out right now, if I had to drive I would end up falling asleep halfway down 55, in like North Minneapolis or something."

"Fine, Fine!" Lily threw her one free hand in the air, defeated. "I'll talk to Caleigh during pie."

Passing out the pie proved to be quite an adventure, and JT ended up throwing a small fit because of the lack of apple pie. He eventually resigned to pout pieless. "Maddie, you are a horrible waitress," Joe said. "There are 5 extra pieces of pie here. What are you, dyslexic?"

"Actually I am," Maddie said offended and making Joe wipe the grin off his face. "Kidding! One was for JT and the rest are for us."

"Poned," Garbo said, sharing a high five with Kevin.

"Your comebacks astound me, you know," Freddie said, wrapping his arm around her waist but being careful to keep the public affection to a minimum since they were at work.

"You know, I astound myself sometimes too," she flirted, leaning back into his arm. She could see Lily and Caleigh exchange a sickened glance and roll their eyes. The majority of the table seemed not to pay a large amount of attention to their antics though, besides the occasional curious glance.

Conversation had started up between Caleigh and Garbo and was soon becoming a heated argument. "New Jersey is the best state that ever will be!"

"Um... no. New Jersey is not any better than Minnesota. Plus it smells and drivers there are crazy!"

"I think California is the best," Robert cut in, but they paid no attention to that.

"New York City is practically down the street."

"Mall of America anyone?"

"The Garden State."

"More like 'The Oil Refinery State', but that doesn't fit on a license plate now does it?"

"And land of 10,000 lakes is so much better. I bet there aren't even that many."

"Actually there are more."

"Yeah well no one cares about Minnesota. Seriously name one movie based here. One GOOD movie."

"Juno," Cue Caleigh Jonas snapping.

"Oh, yeah... I love that movie... " Garbo gave up after that but then the argument about Minnesota and California started. That argument came down to Lily, being her stubborn self, vs. Kevin and Matt. Lily's harsh comebacks and cutting remarks (her trademark) were starting to wear on them. Kevin eventually called it a tie, as one always should do when losing miserably. Despite that, however, Lily kept arguing with him and now Joe who had just entered the conversation. Caleigh was chatting, now peacefully, with Mattie, Garbo, Ned, Robert and a fair number of the crewmembers about juice from the sounds of it. Gosh, she was obsessed with that stuff.

"Maddie, how long have you worked here?" Nick asked her.

"Oh 6 months or so, but I'm quitting at the end of the summer. College."

"Are you working tomorrow night?"

"No, tomorrow I have off. Hey Freddie, are you working tomorrow?"

"I'm busy all night, work." He responded glumly.

"Oh sorry," Maddie gave his hand a quick squeeze under the table. "Why'd you ask, Nick?"

"No reason, just wondering. Where are you going to college?"

"Boston University."

"I love Boston, but the fans out there are kind of crazy."

"Um... I'm pretty sure the fans are crazy everywhere."

"Yeah they are really crazy. Um, It's kind of weird, you know, I don't understand it really. We're just normal guys." He was so cute when he was trying to be humble.

"I thought you guys were robots."

"What?" Maddie laughed at Nick's confusion and felt Freddie tense up next to her. He tended to get jealous really easily and when he got jealous he would get... possessive. Hence the hand that had unlaced itself with hers and was rubbing and slowly making it's way up her leg.

"You guys do the exact same thing at all of your concerts, therefore, you are robots," Maddie said while stopping Freddie's hand with her own when it reached the hem of her skirt.

"Can you come over after work?" Freddie whispered to her.

"I'm going to Lily's," She responded curtly causing Freddie to fly from the room in a huff.

"Shit, son," Lily said, looking towards the kitchen.

"What was that about?" asked Taylor.

"Oh he's just being immature." Maddie growled, fuming. She collected the plates, dismissing Lily and Caleigh's offers to help her.

"Okay have fun fighting with Freddie," responded Lily.

"Oh I will!" and Maddie did. For a solid 5 minutes she yelled at him. The screaming could be heard throughout the restaurant, which proved rather awkward with the entire table listening in to Maddie bitching Freddie out. She quickly came out with the bill but then continued her tirade as she swiped Kevin's credit card. Maddie was kicking his ass too.

"Thing with Maddie is when she's had a hard day at work, don't piss her off," Lily advised the group.

"That seems to be a running trend among you three," said Kevin, giggling and lightening the mood considerably.

"Caleigh doesn't seem to get angry as easily," observed Robert.

"Oh no, I don't get angry often, but when I do, you know you've fucked up pretty bad," Caleigh agreed.

Maddie returned Kevin's card, "Sorry for all that you guys. Um... could you hear that?"

"Yeah!" Joe exclaimed, "And we thought your friends were mean! Dang girl!"

"Oookkaaayy, I'm taking that as a compliment. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm not done with him yet."

"Us? Mean?" Caleigh exclaimed overdramatically.

"Oh you know we don't mean that," Garbo said. "You're just sarcastic and cynical."

"Thanks," Lily joked as she showed the large group out the side entrance they had come in before she and Caleigh joined Maddie in the kitchen.

"Hey, we cleaned the table up for you, Mads," said Caleigh.

"Thanks, um, and when they mentioned they could hear me, how much did they hear?"

"Oh, everything." Lily said.

"Shit."

"Don't worry," Caleigh reassure her, "they still left an awesome tip"

"Seriously? That was the most fucked up meal I've ever served." Maddie said reaching for the bill in Lily's hands. "Holy Mackerel, that's nearly 30! I'm going to go ring this up and punch out and then I'll meet you at the car."

"You sure you don't need us to wait?" Caleigh asked, eyeing the corner of the kitchen where Freddie stood cleaning up.

"I don't think he'll be any trouble," Maddie responded, smiling.

"Mkay, meet you at the white thang then." Lily said, referring to her white Ford Taurus.


	6. Lily Needs a Drink

**No ownage of Jonas or affiliates, or even of Rooney. In fact, if there was ownage, I'm pretty sure I'd be a conglomerate or at least a shareholder of Disney. However, I am neither, thus resulting in my lack of ownage. My bad. **

"Fine," Caleigh said pointedly, "but Kevin did _not_ deserve that. You know it's true."

Lily stared into Caleigh's eyes for a brief pause. She however, did not agree with Caleigh. In Lily's world, tools like Kevin Jonas ought to know they're tools, and should, if needed, be told so. In fact, this is exactly why Lily adopted her frank demeanor and often used rude comments to get her point across.

"Fine." Lily said, making sure to bump Caleigh's shoulder forcefully with her own as she headed out the door. Caleigh scoffed and rolled her eyes at Lily's immaturity, but this was nothing new.

As she was making her way back to the bar to talk to Tony while Maddie finished up with the party, her plans were promptly interrupted as Maddie grabbed hold of Lily's shoulders and pushed her back to the kitchen, explaining she needed help carrying the pie. She helped, but not happily. In fact, it was made worse as she clutched to the tray of pie, when out of the corner of her eye she could see Maddie and Freddie getting a little too friendly for her taste. She greatly disliked PDA and would do anything to put a stop to it.

"Ew! That was not work appropriate!" Lily, said with a grossed out face.

"Shut up, you," was Maddie's only reply.

Deciding to change the subject, Lily offered a proposal: in fact, it wasn't even like she needed to ask, considering it was tradition. When all three of them worked, they got together at the end of the night, and stayed at Lily's apartment, simply to unwind and gripe about the day's events."You want to stay over at my apartment tonight?"

"YES! I was going to ask soon if you didn't offer. I really don't want to drive home tonight. Are you inviting Caleigh?"

"She got angry at me!" Lily spat. Traitor, she thought.

"You insulted Kevin for no reason. I mean it was funny, but still and what are you going to do instead, just leave her here to mope about reprimanding you for once?"

"I could very well rescind the invitation you know?" This kind of language was not uncommon for Lily when she got irritated. In fact, it was a testament of how irked she was; the more 'SAT-ish' the word, the more pissed she was.

"Please don't. I am so burnt out right now, if I had to drive I would end up falling asleep halfway down 55, in like North Minneapolis or something."

"Fine, Fine!" Lily threw her one free hand in the air, defeated. "I'll talk to Caleigh during pie."

After a quick smile from Maddie, Lily delivered the pie to the waiting guests. She did so without a smile, and plopped down on a chair near the added table, not really wanting to discuss much. She, in fact, wanted to eat her pie and get the hell out of dodge. Unfortunately for here, everyone felt the need to discuss the most random and rather arbitrary things, so she called on her special talent of tuning out. She tore up bits of her napkin while people chatted amicably about things she wasn't listening to.

However, that changed when Kevin decided to take a stance in a heated debate on the quality of California versus Minnesota. Man, that guy was annoying. He seriously needed to back the hell off.

"Ok, listen up. I'll end this. I've lived in both places, Minnesota is clearly the front runner. Why? Because one: schools are better. Two: Mall of America," she cut in. Unfortunately, however, she was also cut off.

"Well, California has attractions!" Kevin began. "Golden Gate Bridge, for one."

"Oh, wonderful. I do enjoy watching people jump to their death. You know, on average, two people a month commit suicide by jumping off that blasted piece of steel. Sounds like everyone there is overjoyed to be living there…" she barked, before waiting for a response. No response came, so she continued. "Also, honestly, while most Minnesotans complain about weather, they wouldn't give it up. Minnesota has one of the most diverse climates in the world. Crime rates are lower. Cheaper to live here. Have you ever heard of 'Minnesota Nice?' yeah, last time I was in California, I'm pretty sure their nice consisted of not shooting me when I accidentally cut them off on the parkway."

Joe piped up. "What's this Minnesota Nice you speak of? I'm certainly not seeing it from you…"

"Can it, Tambo-Boy. Your input won't change the facts," Lily replied with an eye roll. "However, kudos on your stab. Nicely done." Joe smiled to himself, pleased with his work. In the meantime, Kevin sat idly by, looking less than thrilled. He tried so hard to be likable, but the more he tried, the more she lashed out at him. He resigned to the fact that some people are just impossible to win over. But he was confused on why Joe had suddenly gotten on her good side, if you could call it that.

She tuned them out again as they stared awkwardly around the table. Lily had a way of commanding the attention, and then leaving them hanging without fully finishing the conversation, causing a more than awkward silence. However, she was pulled from the elevator music in her head when Freddie stormed away and into the kitchen.

"Shit, son," Lily sighed, readying herself for some blow out. She certainly loved a Nothing-Fight more than the next girl, but this was honestly getting ridiculous. After the screaming and shouting, she began to show the party out the door, ready for the night to end, and the relaxing to begin. However, some table cleaning needed to be done.

"Hey, we cleaned the table up for you, Mads," said Caleigh, toting in a bin of dishes.

"Thanks, um, and when they mentioned they could hear me, how much did they hear?" Maddie asked nervously.

"Oh, everything." Lily said.

"Shit."

"Don't worry," Caleigh reassured her, "they still left an awesome tip"

"Seriously? That was the most fucked up meal I've ever served." Maddie said reaching for the bill in Lily's hands. "Holy Mackerel, that's nearly 30! I'm going to go ring this up and punch out and then I'll meet you at the car."

"You sure you don't need us to wait?" Caleigh asked, eyeing the corner of the kitchen where Freddie stood cleaning up.

"I don't think he'll be any trouble," Maddie responded, smiling.

"Mkay, meet you at the White Thang then," Lily said, referring to her white Ford Taurus. Indeed, the White Thang was a much loved part of Lily's life. Her trusty steed, if you will. She had repaired it several times, and it had been all over the US on various road trips and the like. It was like a child to her in a way, thus naming it, even though its name was perhaps something you'd find in a cheap porn flick.

Not much later, the three arrived at Lily's apartment and plopped onto the couch.

"Can you believe we just met the Jonas Brothers?" Maddie asked, shocked, bringing her hand to her head.

"I cannot even believe that. No. I simply can't. Especially after we were supposed to go to their concert!" Caleigh piped up, grabbing the roots of her hair.

"The show wasn't that great. Really. Rooney was much better, which is why I'm excited for tomorrow!" Lily screeched. It was known amongst them, that Lily had extreme dislike for anything tween related, but had a soft spot for Rooney, who were scheduled to play the next day at the Hard Rock Café. A nice, quiet, setting for her and her favorite band to groove in.

"You know what I can't believe," Maddie began, "I can't believe you said pretty much everything you did!"

Caleigh, a little peeved, added on. "Yeah. I've never seen you in such a foul mood."

"I've never met people on such a level of toolery," Lily answered simply, as if it explained her boorish attitude during the impromptu meeting. "And won't you guys get off my back? Look, I love you two, but seriously, just after being in the same room with them for an hour, I need a drink. Aren't you a little... annoyed with their constant plugging and promoting?"

"Actually, I'm a little embarrassed," Maddie said honestly. "I mean, it was really unwarranted. And…"

"And…?" Lily implored. Maddie looked to Caleigh for help.

"It was unwarranted and downright bitchy, Lily. What was up with you?" Caleigh said, keeping her anger in check.

Lily shrugged her shoulders, not ready to explain to them what her beef was with the Jonas Brothers. Instead, she approached the fridge, reached in and pulled out a Rolling Rock. She cracked one open and offered her friends one. Caleigh and Maddie just looked at her defeated, knowing that when Lily ended a conversation, there was a definite period at the end. Sealed. Done. Never to be reopened again, unless on her terms. And both were pretty certain that this was the end of that story.


	7. A Crash of Broken Glass

**No ownage of anything really. Thought I wear a perfume made of real bits of Panther, I must be in the small percentage when it doesn't work all the time.**

_The sunlight reflected off the can straight through the crowd and into Caleigh's eyes._

"_Woah," she thought to herself, "that is the biggest Red Bull I have ever seen."_

_She looked at the holder of the big beauty but was not able to get a clear view of his face, as the setting sun was too blinding to see. All she could tell was that he was a young guy, probably a college kid, which would be no surprise in Boston. He was wearing a sweet jacket and a baseball cap, which Caleigh approved of, and from what she could tell, he had a nice haircut underneath the cap, and his jeans fit him very well. But he refused to face her and the sun._

"_Hmm," Caleigh thought, "pretty cute," but she stopped there. After all, her dad was standing right next to her, and what was she going to do at a train station in front of at least fifty strangers?_

_Suddenly she was on the T, and she was focused on reading her book. It would be a good half hour to get to the government center station, and she still had a couple hundred pages left to read for Monday._

_Caleigh glanced up at the end of the chapter, looking around at her surroundings and the other people on the train. She then noticed the guy sitting in the seat in front of her and could no longer focus on her reading. He was holding the empty but enormous Red Bull can and his hands were playing around with it. Caleigh still couldn't see his face, but she could feel the great vibe coming from him, informing her he was very extremely good looking._

_Having two seats to himself, Red Bull Guy changed his position to lean against the window and stretch out. "Finally, his face." This was what she was waiting for. He turned his face towards her, and she saw..._

_Garbo?!_

"Aah!" Caleigh awoke with a start on Lily's couch. She then continued to fall off the side as she tried to sit up. A loud crash of broken glass and her body slamming to the floor echoed throughout the apartment.

"What the hell is going on in there?!" Lily shouted from her bedroom.

"Ow..." Caleigh groaned and sat up, attempting to not put any weight on her aching hand. She pulled out a shard of an empty Rolling Rock bottle and looked at her bloody palm. "No way. Thanks a lot, Lily," but in the back of her mind, she wanted a little to blame Garbo as well.

Trying to avoid thinking of him, Caleigh walked into the bathroom. None of the lights were on in the apartment, but the sun was up and shining through the closed blinds. Caleigh saw a clock. 11:53. Oh well, it was about time to get up anyway.

Still tired and sore, Caleigh groggily cleaned up the blood and wrapped a bandage around her hand, similar to a boxer's taping. It was stinging pretty badly, but she was able to hold back tears as she smirked at how badass it looked. She popped in some Advil, put the first aid kit away, and went back to the couch to clean up the glass.

By the time Caleigh entered the kitchen, Maddie was already sipping whatever caffeinated drink she chose that day while holding a newspaper in front of her face.

"Good morning," Maddie said, without looking up.

"You're up early," Caleigh replied, as she tore her way through Lily's kitchen for a bowl, a spoon, and milk. Mmm yes, cereal fixings.

"Yeah, well, I was kind of woken up by a loud crash."

"My bad. Hey, are you okay? You know, with Freddie and stuff?" Caleigh finally made the decision of Honey Bunches of Oats and sat down across from Maddie.

"Am I okay? You're the one who fell off the couch! Are you okay?!" Maddie lifted the newspaper down just enough for Caleigh to see her eyes.

Caleigh paused as she looked at her hand, but responded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"Oh. Well, then, I guess you can talk about it, if you'd like."

"No, it's fine."

"No it's not," Maddie said forcefully, not giving Caleigh any choice, "What was it?"

"You remember when we went to Boston?"

Maddie was startled. "You had a nightmare about Boston?! You're not going back on Northeastern, are you?!"

"Woah, chill. That wasn't it. Do you remember that night when we took the train to dinner?"

"Umm, yeah... we did that more than once. What night specifically are you talking about?"

"We ate downtown."

"Woah! Are you thinking about Red Bull Guy?! Yeah, I remember that night. Good times," Maddie said, finally lifting the newspaper down to have a real conversation.

"Yeah, actually, he was in the dream, but... it wasn't his face," Caleigh watched her cereal become more and more soggy.

"That's too bad. He had great eyes."

"I know, but that's not what freaked me out."

"Oh. Oooooh," Maddie was real interested now, "that's what were talking about. Well, who was it? Who's face?"

Caleigh took a breath but was cut off by a singing Lily coming into the kitchen with a chipper entrance.

"_Love don't come so easilyyy. This doesn't have to end in tragedyyy,"_

"Woah, Liliana! What is up?!" Maddie said. Maddie and Caleigh were both surprised by the drastic mood change from the night before, not to mention Lily's lack of hangover, but Caleigh was also relieved she didn't have to deal with more crap about falling off the couch.

"_I have you and you have me," _Lily continued singing as she got out her own bowl and spoon and got up close and personal to Maddie and Caleigh as she continued, _"We're one in a million, why can't you see?" _Lily sat down and head banged as she began the chorus and poured her cereal, _"I'm waiting, waiting for nothing. You're leaving, leaving me hanging. When did your heart go missing? Oh, when did your heart go missing?"_

Out of breath, Lily stopped and dug into her cereal as her two friends stared at her out of confusion and fear. Finally, she looked up and met their eyes. "What?"


	8. Cereal Serenade

**Unfortunately, the JB still are not owned. However, we've been looking into buying some stock. Maybe.**

"Those girls were great. Well, except Liliana..." Nick said to his two older brothers as they boarded their tour bus for the night.

"She was hilarious, bro. I don't know what bad things you could possibly say about her," Joe responded sarcastically.

"OH yeah. I agree. She was just_ great_." Kevin added, still slightly stung from his defeat in the California- Minnesota argument and his embarrassment in general.

"Like I said, Feisty!"

"Haha, funny Joe. The other two were pretty cool though."

"Yeah, I bet that's why you left them the largest tip on the face of the planet," Nick retorted. Kevin could be so weird sometimes. "Although I guess she was working overtime."

"She should be honored to wait on us!" Joe cut in, pulling his pajamas out of his suitcase.

"I didn't want to piss her off. If she could yell at her boyfriend like that I'd hate to see what she'd do to people she didn't like," Kevin defended himself rummaging through his own stuff to find PJs.

"I don't know if I would be able to handle my girlfriend yelling like that. She was scary," Joe shuddered, slipping off his tight, designer shirt and slipping on an old baseball jersey instead.

"That stupid guy Freddie deserved it," Nick mumbled while brushing his teeth. "That guy was a jerk."

"Scoot over," Joe squished into the bathroom next to Nick, "You're just jealous."

"Whatever. Whatever."

"Hey Kevin, how much did that meal cost you?" Joe inquired, poking his head around the wall into the main part of the bus.

"Too much," Kevin replied from his bunk. "But Robert is paying for dinner for everyone tomorrow night, so it's cool."

"Hey guys, don't fall asleep. We are just driving to a nearby hotel. It'll be about 5 minutes," called the bus driver from up front.  
A chorus of sleepy 'mhmms' and 'kays' came from the boys as they slipped into their bunks for at least a bit of shut eye.

"Ah!" Maddie heard Caleigh call out right before a loud thump echoed through Lily's apartment. Groaning, Maddie rolled over on the futon and tried to fall back asleep. She heard Lily yell something, but couldn't make it out through her large comforter and foggy head. Groaning, she sat up, too quickly, and stumbled her way to the kitchen, pulling her hair up in a ponytail. She poured herself a cup of coffee and added a bit of creamer, nothing too fancy, before sitting down to read the paper. How much had she had last night? One? two? She couldn't remember. That probably meant it was more. The coffee helped though. Glancing at the clock, she groaned yet again. It was already noon and she would have to go home soon. Although that was a good thing, after twelve hours of work she was in desperate need of a shower. Soon Caleigh walked in to the kitchen, a bandage around her palm.

"Good morning," Maddie said, without looking up.

"You're up early," Caleigh replied, as she rummaged through Lily's kitchen.

"Yeah, well, I was kind of woken up by a loud crash."

"My bad. Hey, are you okay? You know, with Freddie and stuff?" Caleigh questioned, sitting across from Maddie's paper, which was opened fully, blocking Caleigh from view.

"Am I okay? You're the one who fell off the couch! Are you okay?!" Maddie lifted the newspaper down just so she could peek over. Caleigh had a bowl of cereal in front of her. Figures.

Caleigh paused, glancing down, but responded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"Oh. Well, then, I guess you can talk about it, if you'd like."

"No, it's fine."

"No it's not," Maddie said forcefully. She was not going to get away without tell her what went on, "What was it?"

"You remember when we went to Boston?"

SHIT!, Maddie thought, she better not be second guessing Boston. "You had a nightmare about Boston?! You're not going back on Northeastern, are you?!"

"Woah, chill. That wasn't it. Do you remember that night when we took the train to dinner?"

"Umm, yeah... we did that more than once. What night specifically are you talking about?"

"We ate downtown."

"Woah! Are you thinking about Red Bull Guy?! Yeah, I remember that night. Good times," Maddie said, closing the newspaper. Wow that guy was hot. His eyes! Oh he had the dreamiest eyes.

"Yeah, actually, he was in the dream, but... it wasn't his face," Caleigh stirred her cereal around.

"That's too bad. He had great eyes."

"I know, but that's not what freaked me out."

"Oh. Oooooh," Maddie leaned forward over the table, "that's what we're talking about. Well, who was it? Who's face?"

Before Caleigh had the chance to respond, Lily barged into the room, head banging to Rooney and belted it all out at the top of her lungs. Damn that girl never got a hangover. Maddie was sure she had drank at least 3 more than Maddie had too. After serenading both Maddie and Caleigh with her spoon as her mic, she plopped down and dug into her cereal. Finally, she looked up and met their eyes. "What?

"What are you on?" Maddie's mouth hung open. Lily was known for her massive mood swings, but this was too much.

"Oh My God!" Lily squealed, in a tween-like fashion. " We MET FUCKING ROONEY! And we are going to see them tonight!" This was making a little more sense but Maddie was still completely lost on what was going on. This was too much. Caleigh was sitting, eyeing Lily's freak out. Her spoon full of cereal was half way to her mouth and her look was of complete confusion.

"Yes! I am so excited to go hang out at my work on my one day off," Maddie sighed. It really did suck but at least there was a concert involved, which better be good. As much as Lily talked about Rooney and how amazing they were, Maddie was still slightly skeptical.

"Ooo yeah. How is the Freddie situation?"

"It's fine," Maddie hid her face behind the newspaper again. "We fight a lot. You know that."

Caleigh had recovered now and was eating her cereal furiously. She was probably hoping to get out of answering Maddie's earlier question. " Caleigh, who was in your dream?"

"What dream? I want to here about the dream," Lily chimed, taking a bite of cereal.

"It was about Red Bull Guy," Maddie informed her, whispering slyly around the paper.

"OH," Lily said, slightly offended, "You guys and your adventures in Boston. You two are leaving me this fall to go have lots of fun in your college town, while I am stuck here at the U of M."

"Do you still want to here about it?" Caleigh inquired.

"NO!" and Maddie could see Caleigh's smirk as she once again avoided answering the question.

Damn that girl was lucky. Maddie never got the rest of the dream out of her either, as she soon left to go home and shower before meeting them later for dinner. After Caleigh departed though Maddie was able to chat more freely with Lily. "So seriously what led to the massive happiness when you should be hung over?"

"Oh nothing, I was just lightening the mood. At least in contrast to last night." She scoffed.

"What the hell happened between you and Caleigh? It was awkward yesterday in the car."

"I had to wait with her while you collected your tip money! Do not talk," Lily threatened Maddie with a fork.

"Shit, put down the fork, crazy. You've stabbed me with one of those things before and I do NOT want to relive that experience." Maddie backed away, seriously the last time Lily had a fork in her hand it ended with 3 puncture wounds in the back of Maddie's hand.

"Whatever. I do what I want! And I want to end this conversation about Caleigh and the band of tools last night." Lily placed the fork careful in the sink, giggling at the memories the fork brought back.

"Ok. Ok. But just let it blow over, please? I don't want to deal with drama between you too."

"You know me, I never hold grudges!" Lily said sarcastically. She had been known to hold them for years. All Maddie could do was hope that it wouldn't be another case like that.

"I am serious!" Maddie said as she gathered her stuff and headed for the door, "I expect you to be on your absolute best behavior tonight. Even if it's just to impress Robert Schwartzman. I"ll see you at 6!" Maddie hurried out before Lily had time to argue.


	9. Making Plans

**Disclaimer: Alas, still now ownage or pwnage of the JB. Still waiting though.**

**However, I'd like to just say, perhaps someone could leave a review. We're going out blind here. Ought we ask questions for you to answer, or are you capable of doing that on your own? If not, Here is a starter list of opinion questions.**

**1)How are we feeling about Lily and the JB? Is her behavior warranted? Perhaps unfair?  
2) Caleigh: what's the deal with her dream? Predictions? Does she take too much from Lily?  
3) What's up with Maddie's relationship with Freddie/her place of work?  
4) What's with Maddie's obsession with newspapers? Caleigh's obsession with cereal? Lily's obsession with sarcasm/cynicism?  
5)Character/plot developments? (I'm not personally open for changing my character but...) what would just make people wig out with joy to see?**

**Really, at this point, we're looking for some feedback. Be awesome, and leave a review. Or don't be awesome, and leave one anyway. Either way, it'd be nice. **

* * *

"You know me, I never hold grudges!" Lily said sarcastically. It was true, Lily could hold grudges for _years._ In fact, she had. There were a few, here and there, that she revisited, and never let some people forget. She didn't necessarily like that quality about herself, but it was definitely a defense mechanism. As a Leo, she relied on loyalty above all, and when someone screwed that up, it was harder to earn back that finding a Republican in Minnesota.

"I am serious!" Maddie said as she gathered her stuff and headed for the door, "I expect you to be on your absolute best behavior tonight. Even if it's just to impress Robert Schwartzman. I"ll see you at 6!" And with that, Maddie slid out the door.

Lily plopped down on her couch after her friends had left and heaved a huge sigh. What a tiring few days, especially the last few hours. She looked about the room and took in the mess there was. She ought to clean it, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Until she remembered the Rooney concert and got pumped again. She quickly hopped up and collected bottles around the room. 13. Really? Had they polished of 13 between them? Let's be honest, Lily probably did most of that. As the daughter of a sailor and a sailor's wife, she could probably drink anyone of her stature and age under the table, but she never let it get out of hand. Her distant family was ripe with alcoholism, and that had indeed burned into her life numerous times, adding a bit to her cynic nature.

It was then, that her phone rang. '_Take on me. Take on me. Take me on. Take me on. I'll be gone, in a day or twoooooooooooooooo.' _Ah. Yes. Score. It was Kyla, an old friend from high school that was pretty much impossible to get along without. Her never ending positive attitude was refreshing to Lily, even though she was rather sour herself. Also, she had the most spunk a person could handle without kicking a baby panda.

"Heyyyy," Lily answered smoothly.

"OH my Gosh, Lily! Rooney! Here! Tonight! AH!" she screamed. Kyla, indeed, was also a Rooney fan.

"I know! I'm totally seeing them tonight! You wanna come along? I'm sure Caleigh and Maddie won't mind if you sat with us."

"You ask it like it was a question. I was already coming!"

"Yeah. I figured. Anyways, meet me there at like… 6 or a little after. Or, how about this. You come over in an hour, and you and I will hit up the lakes and go for a walk? Calhoun or something?"

Soon after agreeing to the plans and hanging up, Lily sent a quick confirmation text to the others to inform them of the addition; they certainly didn't mind, as it seems that Kyla always put Lily in a good mood.

The cleaning commenced, and Lily grooved to her "favorites" CD, which naturally included a few Rooney songs, a vast amount of 80's, and even… Heaven Forbid… a single Jonas song!

* * *

Being their day off, the Jonas Brothers slept in that day. Kevin was the first to stir in his bed, then getting up and banging on the wall near his headboard. When a confirmation knock came only a few seconds later from Nick, he walked to the other side of the room while wiping sleep from his eyes. He banged a few times, with no reply.

"Crap." He then picked up the phone and dialed Joe's room number. He could hear it ring through the wall, but no one had picked up. He seemed to be a rather deep sleeper. After a few minutes, Joe finally awoke, and they began to get ready for the day.

Upon meeting with the family in the lobby for brunch, the three of them chatted softly amongst themselves.

"So, are you excited for tonight?" Nick asked while eyeing his orange juice.

"Actually, Yeah." Joe responded. "It'll be just like old times."

"Old times? Man. Those were amazing times," Kevin chimed in, wistfully looking into space, reminiscing on times that were much simpler than now.

After a moment of the three of them celebrating their past and looking forward to their future, Nick broke the silence.

"So, what are we going to be doing today to kill some time? I mean, it's gorgeous outside, and we've got about 6 hours of free time. Any suggestions?"

"Golfing, naturally. Of the Mini variety, please!" Joe spewed. Kevin glanced at him, his eyes clearly asking '_Who invited this guy?' _Nick just shrugged his shoulders, and upon having no more ideas, he agreed.

"No. Don't you remember New Orleans? We're not letting Joe pick our free time activities anymore, remember?" Kevin spat, clearly displeased with the activity. Despite the beautiful weather outside, he'd rather just stay inside and avoid that inevitable swarms of fangirls waiting outside their hotel. It was ridiculous how they always knew exactly where they were. But either way, he was less than excited to be going anywhere, and frankly, he was still in a funk over being so disliked the night before, despite the fact that Lily had completely forgotten the encounter.

Joe and slumped in his chair. "Fun killer. You're just upset that Feisty got your goat, and she liked my stab. Admit it, you're just not as fun as I am."

"Losersayswhat!" Kevin mumbled.

"What?" Joe said, perking his ears up. Frankie laughed, and Nick cracked a smile. "Oh. You suck, Kevin. You suck big time."

"Whatever, Joseph. Do as you please. I'll roll with it."

And with that, the JB + Company, set out on their way in search for entertainment in Minneapolis, which was not hard to find. It was teeming with culture and spontaneity, and was simply awaiting for their adventures to begin.


	10. Lucky Socks

**We can barely afford to buy their CD let alone them. So... we don't own the JB. Sorry to disappoint you all. **

After noticing that a car was gone in the garage, Caleigh walked through the door, set her things down, and tested if her parents were home.

"Hello?" she called, loud enough for most of the house to hear. No reply. "Hello?!" she yelled louder. Still no reply. "Whew." Caleigh didn't have a strained relationship with her family, but she didn't want to explain her hand to her parents just yet—she was too tired to make up anything good enough to cover up the beer glass story. She walked to the couch and crashed, stepping through the mess of video games her older brother had left from the night before. He must still be asleep, if he was home at all.

Caleigh noticed the time. It was a little after one. "Hmm.. Saturday... a nice relaxing day," she thought to herself, "there's nothing I have to do and no where to be until tonight..." Suddenly she sat up and thought harder; she felt like she was forgetting something. Finally she remembered she had Ultimate Frisbee practice at two o'clock, checked the time again, jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. It was a pain to get there and would take a while, as it was a team from all over the Twin Cities area and practices were no where near her house. Caleigh quickly changed, grabbed an energy bar, and ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Woah! Never going back there again!" exclaimed Joe, as he walked into the hotel lobby with his brothers and the rest of the gang, joining his parents, who were chatting with the hotel guy at the front desk.

"Hey guys! What happened? Where did you go?" asked Denise.

"The Mall of America," answered Kevin, "It was pretty cool, but—"

"There were, like, a million Red Sox fans there! It was so scary!" Joe cut in.

"Really, Joe? Scary?" taunted Nick.

"No, no! I wasn't scared! I just felt a little out of place, I mean. I wasn't scared."

"Well, that could be easily explained by the Twins-Sox game tonight. Most of the out-of-towners go to the Mall of America during the day when they come in town for Twins games. It's the same when they play the Yankees," Ryan informed them.

"I guess we'll have to come back when the Yankees come to town," their father suggested. A bunch of simultaneous "yeahs" came from the group, but Kevin's uneasiness went unnoticed. Minneapolis had proved to not be one of the most welcoming places for him. It wasn't the city, exactly. Or the people. Just.. one person.

"So we still have a little while before you boys need to be anywhere. What's next?" asked Kevin, Sr.

"Food," Joe and Nick answered in symphony.

"Okay, what are we in the mood for? I'm sure this nice man here can help us out," said Denise, referring to the man at the desk.

"I've got some hankerin' for some Mexican," came a reply towards the back of the group.

"Garbo! How many times do we have to tell you? You're not a cowboy, and besides, we're in Minnesota!" Nick said, after fighting back laughter.

"Actually, Mexican sounds good. Where do you got some good Mexican here, um...," Joe glanced for a name tag, "um... hotel guy?"

"But we don't have too much time for a long meal," said Denise.

"Sure, sure. I can point you towards a Chipotle. There's a nice one a little outside of downtown, and it's even right next to a lake."

"Chipotle? A lake? Let's gooo!" And the JB + Company were out the door, and after signing a few autographs for some girls with lucky timing, they were waving down enough taxis needed for the entire group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caleigh pulled up to the park. Because it was a Saturday afternoon, it was pretty busy, but it didn't take long to spot the array of flying discs belonging to her teammates. She headed over, put on her cleats, and joined the team. The topic of her hand soon came up, and she wasn't as shy in telling the real story. Her coach soon arrived and made a bigger deal of the injury than Caleigh thought necessary until she assured him it wasn't the hand she needed to throw.

After an hour or so of sprinting through drills, Caleigh's coach allowed the girls to scrimmage. This was Caleigh's favorite thing to do at practice, as it made her forget everything else going on in her life and allowed her to get lost in the love of the game.

The teams were pretty well matched and the game became intense. During one of the longer points, Caleigh blocked a throw from the other team and ran deep towards her endzone. A long throw came from her teammate, but it looked like she wouldn't make it time. At the last minute, she laid out and flew into the disc, catching it in the endzone to score. She got up with a smile on her face and was congratulated by everyone as she returned the good words.

Suddenly a familiar song was heard from the area that had everyone's bags. _Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that? Now if she moves like this, will you move like that? _Caleigh recognized it instantly and smacked her forehead. Her phone was on maximum volume, for a reason unbeknownst to her. _Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it._

Her coach, who happened to be the closest to the bags, made his way to find the exact one. "No way. That would be totally unnecessary," Caleigh thought, "No. Don't do it. Please!"

"Hello? No, she's unavailable at the moment. Can I take a message?" He did it. Caleigh was crying inside.

"Caleigh!"

"Yes?" she answered a little shakily.

"It's your friend, um..." he broke as he mumbled into the phone, "It's Liliana. She says you forgot something at her house. Your... lucky socks?" As a chorus of laughter was given by the entire team, Caleigh's face turned warm, and she had reason to be. Who has lucky socks? "Do you want them for tonight? Apparently something is happening tonight," he said in a voice that was meant to inform the rest of the girls to extrapolate more laughter.

Caleigh stood silent. In fact, she did want her lucky socks for that night. They would go well with what she was planning to wear, but she wasn't good at the comedic comebacks that would soothe her embarrassment.

"Well?"

"Uhh..."

"Okay, well, if you want them, she says you can't pick them up because she's heading to Lake Calhoun. Wait! I'll let her know you're nearby!" He mumbled into the phone some more and hung up. "Well, that was great! We had some fun, and Caleigh's getting her socks. What a good day. Caleigh, your friend said she'll bring them to the lake for you. I guess you can get them after practice."

"Whatever, let's just play," Caleigh said as she walked towards the line to start the next point. She wanted the focus off her lucky socks and for her annoying coach to shut up.

After a while of more scrimmaging, Caleigh took a water break and checked the time on her phone. It was 3:30, and she wanted to get home to get ready for the night. Traffic was expected, and she had to make a lucky-sock-stop along the way.

Caleigh approached her coach. "Heyy.."

"What do you want? You want to leave early? That's very lame of you."

"But—"

"Now would be a good time to make up a good lie."

"My grandma—"

"Your grandma? I didn't mean for you to make up something that perverse. There's no need to get your grandma involved in your problems."

He was really getting on her nerves now, but she stuck to it, hoping he would pity her poor story and let her go. "She's sick, and I think if she had my lucky socks she might get better."

"Ha! Good one. You can go, but only because of that lay out earlier. You played well today. See you at next practice—for the entire practice."

Yeah, yeah, let's get out of here. Caleigh replied with a fake "Thanks, coach!" and left for Calhoun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Jonas Brothers made their way to Chipotle, the driver of the taxi with Joe, Garbo, Nick, and Lawless decided to take a different route through the neighborhoods to avoid the main street, which was always busy. They drove by a park full of people and a frisbee caught their eyes.

"Woah! Look! Ultimate!" Nick pointed out, and the other eyes turned their heads just in time to see a girl fly to catch a long throw.

"Woah.." Garbo gasped in amazement and kept his eyes on the field until he could see the park no longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spotting the White Thang, Caleigh took a sharp turn and parked a few cars away. She got out and looked around, and after not seeing Lily nearby, she dialed her number.

"Hey! I actually just found your car. You close?"

"Oh, wow. Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. Kyla and I are really close."

Caleigh sat down on the grass and waited. It seemed like Lily was taking a long time. Caleigh glanced at her phone and saw that it had been over twenty minutes.

Finally, she saw Lily and Kyla and got up. She saw Lily looking angry and couldn't help but laugh. As friends, they knew when each other were really angry or if it would blow over quickly and didn't need to be taken seriously. But soon she saw that Lily was actually really mad. Caleigh's smile turned into a look of confusement that matched Kyla's.

"Lily? What happened?"

Lily didn't answer as she opened the car door and threw Caleigh's socks out.

"Uh, thanks? Lily? Seriously? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll see you in a couple hours. Bye." Lily got in, slammed the door, and drove away, not paying any attention to any other cars on the road that might be of danger to her.

"What the hell happened in that twenty minutes?" Caleigh asked, her eyes still glued in the direction Lily had gone.

**SHIT SON?! **

**What happened? If you want to know REVEIW! Not that it'll make us update any faster but we love getting them so tell us what you think! **


	11. Radar

**I don't believe in owning people, therefore, do not own anything except my fictional characters. My bad.**

Lily and Kyla pulled into a parking spot just feet away from the lake. That never, ever, happened. It was always wildly crowded on beautiful days like that, with shining sun and a gentle breeze rippling hair and cooling skin.

"BONUS!" Lily shouted, pumping her fist into the air. Kyla laughed and just smiled at Lily's antics. Normally, she would have left her bag and phone in the car to enjoy a bother-free walk around the lake with her friend, but Caleigh would soon be done with practice and she had to be reached if she wanted her lucky socks for the night of Rooney awesomeness. She double checked her pocket to make sure her phone was there, and locked the White Thang, and Kyla and she headed on their way.

_I think I'm going to Boston, I think I'll start a new life. I think I'll start over, no one knows my name. _Not even five minutes later, her phone buzzed gently in her pocket and screamed out its ring tone.

"Hello?"

"Hey! I actually just found your car. You close?" Caleigh asked hopefully.

"Oh, wow. Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. Kyla and I are really close." And without acknowledgment, she hung up her phone and grabbed Kyla's arm to turn her around. Caleigh was always good with timing, indeed. Whilst walking towards the direction of the car, they chatted amicably.

"So, how was work last night?" Kyla questioned.

"Oh, you know the same old. Dealing with little shits that can't –"

"Oh, hush it. Stop being a Debby Downer today, Lily. It's a wonderful day out, and Rooney is probably getting ready for the show RIGHT. NOW!" she interrupted, gesturing with her hands to get across the gravity of the situation.

But as soon as Lily was about to retaliate, complaining that she had no idea what it was like to work an event as ridiculous as a Jonas Brothers concert, her thoughts changed and she became silent. Her ears perked up and she craned her neck, not dissimilar to a prairie dog searching the grasslands.

"What is it, girl?!" Kyla joked. "Let me guess… the ice cream truck is nearby?"

"Don't even talk. You know I have radar. That thing comes around once in a blue moon, and I'm not going to let it pass!" She looked around seriously for a moment. "That way!" she said with certainty and walking with purpose in a direction other than towards the car. Kyla rolled her eyes and knew she couldn't win, so she trudged on behind her.

* * *

"Thanks!" Lily said with a smile, throwing away her wrapper as she walked away from the truck, back towards the curb. There was one thing that Lily had a soft spot for, and that was childhood. Ice cream trucks, playgrounds, waterslides, old 1990s Nickelodeon shows; all of it. On the outside, she was a weathered cynic, but inside, she held her fondest memories close to her heart, and yearned to be a child again to relive them. She sighed as she licked her penguin shaped ice cream. "Nothing could ever ruin this day."

Alas, she spoke too soon. As soon as she opened her eyes from enjoying her ice cream, she saw a familiar group of young gentlemen exit a Chipotle, rubbing their stomachs in satisfaction.

"Oh, shit son!" she huffed, sharply grabbing Kyla and tugging her away from the curb towards the car. But, it was too late.

"HEY! HEY FEISTY! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T SEE ME!!" she heard Joe shout from across the street.

Kyla looked utterly perplexed. "Does that guy know you? Feisty? What's this about?" She shook her arm free and walked closer to the guy. "Who… who are you?"

It was then that Joe realized, perhaps this was a bad place to make their presence known. However, by this time, Kevin was already on high alert, ready to go into "Like Me" mode, and Lily wanted to severely avoid that from happening.

"No, I don't know them. Let's go," Lily said under her breath, turning away.

By this time, JB + Company were crossing the street towards Lily and Kyla, and Lily was mortified. Joe walked right up to the girls and addressed Kyla.

"Hi. I'm Joe, and we all met Feisty here last night. She's a spit fire…" he stuck his hand out for Kyla to shake, but she was a little star struck.

"You're… you're the…" Kyla began.

"Yes, Kyla. Kyla, this is the Joe," and she pointed to the rest of the crew, "and this is his band of stalkers. Joe plus stalkers, this is Kyla. Now that we've all had the pleasure of meeting each other, we have to go. Caleigh needs her socks ASAP because she still needs to shower after Ultimate. Okthanksbye." She pulled at Kyla's shirt at a pitiful attempt to get her to come.

"Ultimate? I love Ultimate! We just saw a sweet game going on not too long ago!!" Nick chimed in, overly excited, nudging Garbo in the ribs. He lightly shoved back and scoffed, dismissing Nick's actions. Garbo's fascination with the field did not go unnoticed in the car, and Nick loved to tease him incessantly.

"Yes, Ultimate. Goodbye."

"Uh. Hi… Liliana…" Kevin said shyly as he stepped out from behind Joe.

"Gee, thanks. You remembered my name. I'm honored that such rock stars humbled yourselves enough to remember a face. Now really, GOOD. BYE." Lily bit back with an annoyed grimace.

"Now, now, Lily. There is no need to be rushing away," Kyla said, recovering. "A little polite Minnesota chat wouldn't hurt you." And with that, Kyla launched into a rather in depth conversation with Nick, Joe, and Garbo about various things, all of which, Lily was not a part of, since Kevin was hounding her.

"So… how was your night?" he asked timidly.

"Great," she responded. "I got really drunk and passed out, then woke up and cleaned."

Kevin laughed, until he realized she wasn't kidding, when she didn't even crack a smile after saying it. "Oh… that sounds kinda cool I guess."

"Yeah."

A moment of awkward silence passed. Lily was chomping at the bit. The less time she spent with these tools, the better off she was.

"So… how long are you guys even in town for?" she asked, hoping against hope the answer would be less than fifteen minutes.

"Actually, we leave tomorrow during the day." An awkward pause occurred as Lily sighed in defeat. "So, you know… if you're not busy tonight…" Kevin began, waving his hand in a manner that said he was about to invite her to a casual event.

"Nope. Not seeing you ever again. And even if I wanted to, I'm doing something much more fun than being toted around and fawning over you," she spit acidly. When Kevin looked completely rejected, she added a little parting gift. "Cheer up dude. Your make-up is running." She punched him, harder than necessary, on the side of the shoulder and turned away.

This time, she left no room for argument and pushed Kyla away, who shouted her goodbyes over her shoulder, waving as she went. They walked in stony silence back to Lily's car. When they arrived, Lily stormed over to the car, unlocked it, and leaned into the back seat, leaving a confused looking Kyla behind her.

"Lily, what happened?" Caleigh asked with concern. In response, Lily threw the socks at Caleigh. She reached up and caught them as they hit her square in the chest. "Uh, thanks? Lily? Seriously? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll see you in a couple hours. Bye." And with that, Lily dropped into her driver seat, slammed the door, cranked up her Foo Fighters CD, and tore out of the parking space in a blind rage, leaving behind Kyla in the wake, assuming Caleigh would assist her with getting home. She gripped the wheel, white knuckled, counting to ten to keep her anger from erupting.

"Only a few hours until the show," she thought, keeping her self sane. "Only a few hours."

**Review... if you're cool.**


	12. Allergic to Peanuts

What For

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I have no excuse really but would love any forgiveness you are willing to give!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the JB, sadly although I did enter a contest to win them for a day. **

Walking out of Lily's apartment building Maddie wrapped her jacket close around her, not because it was cold necessarily but because she hadn't showered or changed since the beginning of her 12 hour shift yesterday. She grimaced as she imagined how she must look to passersby as she strolled down the block to the nearest Light Rail Station, Minneapolis' pathetic excuse for public transportation. Plopping down in an empty seat she examined her reflection in the window; it wasn't as bad as she thought, except for her hair. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail to contain the greasy mess just a she heard her phone ring. Crap. This is just perfect timing and it was Freddie, even better.

"Hey what's up?" Maddie answered, carefully balancing her phone on her shoulder her hands still fighting with the tangled mess.

"Oh, um nothing I was just bored, I'm on break at work and thought I'd call," he seemed rather hesitant and Maddie felt bad for yelling at him so much last night.

"Aw thanks honey, I'm just on the light rail coming back from Lily's"

"So how's the headache?"

"Not too bad actually, surprisingly."

"How much did you have?"

"Oh I can't...quite, remember" Maddie laughed at bit at herself

"You know I hate it when you drink," Freddie's tone became serious and reprimanding.

"I'm not running around like an idiot, it's just crashing at Lily's and I needed it after last night!"

"Sorry" His voice softened.

"Oh no not you, just having to work late and yeah..." Maddie trailed off, not really knowing what to say. Freddie HAD made things much worst last night, but she would have gone over to Lily's anyways and she didn't want him to feel any worse than he already did. I mean he was beating himself up over it anyways, whether or not he would tell her he was.

"Hey can you stop by sometime today? Just so we can grab something and chill for a bit?" Freddie asked hesitantly.

"Hey of course, I am coming to the Rooney concert tonight so I can just come early and eat with you on your dinner break."

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you then."

"Bye" Maddie looked at the phone in her hand. That went really well, usually after a large fight like last night things were really rough for a few days.

She picked up her car from work and then drove home. She lived close to the city, a mere 5 minute drive from downtown if the lights were on her side, and luckily today they were.

Maddie awoke a few hours later to her phone vibrating like mad on the dresser next to her. She had crashed as soon as she got home. It was now 3:30, about time to get up. She flipped open her phone to a text from Caleigh.

'Lily is serious cracked. For cereal.'

'What happened? Did she steal your lucky socks or something?'

'HOW DID YOU KNOW IT HAD TO DO WITH MY SOCKS! I went to pick them up from her at Calhoun and she flipped out and ditched Kyla!'

Lily was being so messed up, Kyla was usually the one person who could calm her down and if she ditched Kyla... Maddie didn't even want to know.

'Woah, she ditched Kyla? That's not like her. And I guessed, way to spaz.'

'You think?! I just hope she's cool for the concert tonight.'

'She should be. Oh crap I need to get ready for that. I have to go early to talk to Freddie.'

'You guys going to be okay?'

'Aren't we always?'

'That's true. I'll see you in a couple hours.'

Maddie flipped her phone closed and rolled over, facing the ceiling. Why couldn't everything just be fine for once? Lily was freaking out and she was fighting with Freddie and as cool as those guys were last night, they were causing more trouble than they were worth. It's not like it mattered that much, a couple days and they would leave and never see us again. She rolled off her bed and grabbed some clean jeans and a cute top before heading to the shower. That nap hadn't helped her hair any.

"Hey, you," Maddie said sneaking into the kitchen to see Freddie.

"Hey I'm off in a couple minutes. Do you want anything special to eat?"

"Whatever order you messed up is fine," Maddie responded knowing that he probably had purposely messed up something so they could eat it.

"It's over on the counter over there. Apparently the guy was allergic to peanuts but didn't ask until after I had made it."

"Sucks for that guys," Maddie choked out in between bites of the chicken pasta.

"Thanks for waiting for me," Freddie wiped off his hands and he walked to where Maddie was standing. "That was supposed to be for both of us."

"But I'm really hungry," Maddie pouted a little and hoped up to sit on the counter. Hopefully, Freddie would cave and let her eat all of it.

"Don't even try that," he warned, trying to act tough. He took a few steps closer to her, leaning against her dangling legs.

"Yeah sure tough guy."

Lucky for both of them, another order was soon messed up and Freddie was able to eat a burger that wasn't cooked to order correctly. Right after they had both finished, Maddie's phone vibrated loudly in her pocket. It was Lily.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing I just got here, where are you?"

"In the kitchen with Freddie."

"AH! HAND CHECK!" Lily practically screamed as she walked into the kitchen, still on her phone.

"Funny, really funny," Maddie said, hanging up her phone, "what happened to you this afternoon?"

"A tool that's what! I saw him at Calhoun AND he tried to talk to me!"

"Kevin? That kid should know better. Don't worry though, you get to see Rooney tonight and you never have to talk to Kevin again, okay?"

"Fine," she pouted, "Now lets go see some ROONEY!"

**REVIEW! **


	13. To Dream or Not to Dream

**We own the Jonas...not.**

After a long car ride of awkward conversation and an occasional burst of excitement about the night, Caleigh dropped Kyla off and headed home to shower, texting Maddie on the way about an important matter.

'Lily is serious cracked. For cereal.'

'What happened? Did she steal your lucky socks or something?'

'HOW DID YOU KNOW IT HAD TO DO WITH MY SOCKS?! I went to pick them p from her at Calhoun and she flipped out and ditched Kyla!' Caleigh knew that Maddie would recognize the seriousness of what was going on when she told her about Kyla.

'Woah, she ditched Kyla? That's not like her. And I guessed, way to spaz.'

'You think?! I just hope she's cool for the concert tonight.' This concert was something all three of them had looked forward to for a while, and Caleigh didn't want Lily to have a bad time. Not only would it suck for Lily, but knowing she wasn't having fun would make it harder for everyone else to have a good time as well.

'She should be. Oh crap I need to get ready for that. I have to go early to talk to Freddie.'

'You guys going to be okay?'

'Aren't we always?'

'That's true. I'll see you in a couple hours.'

Once she got home, Caleigh took a long, relaxing shower. When she got out she saw that she had many messages on her phone, but when she saw who they were from, she ignored them and began to get ready. She took her time to make herself cute, even though she couldn't figure out who she was trying to impress.

After a quick bowl of cereal, Caleigh was ready to go. Luckily, she had been able to avoid her parents the entire day. She figured she would wait a few days until she could take the bandage off her hand, and by then the cut would hopefully be small enough for her to make up a measley excuse about something that happened at work. Her parents had arrived home from a family friend's graduation party about a half hour before she left, and the only interaction between them was her exit of "Bye! I'm going out!" as she escaped through the door and left for downtown before her brother could take the car first.

Caleigh drove down 394 in silence. She couldn't listen to anything but Rooney, but she was too busy jumpy to handle their music on the way to their show. After a usual frustrating experience with finding a place to park, she crossed to street to her familiar haven. Hard Rock was extremely busy, but it was always expected to be on a Saturday night. The first thing she attempted to do to was find Maddie and Lily in the crowd. Soon Caleigh became claustrophobic and overheated and made her way to the bar for a glass of water. As she got nearer, she noticed a familiar head, but the man it belonged to refused to turn her way. She could tell by the back of him that he was attractive. Nice hair, nice style. He looked to be drinking a clear soda, though, which was odd for a guy at a bar. Maybe he was her age.

As she continued to inspect this gorgeous guy, while remaining hidden, of course, although it wasn't hard when the lights were dimmed and so many people were in the way, the guy began to get off his chair and turn around. "Finally, his face," Caleigh thought. This was what she was waiting for. He turned his face towards her, and she saw...

Garbo?!

Caleigh stopped dead. She pinched herself but soon discovered this was no dream. It became evident that Garbo had noticed her as well, but she still couldn't move. He attempted to get closer to her, but he was having no success.

"Hey," he mouthed, with a worried glance she followed towards her bandaged hand.

Suddenly she snapped and filled herself with more emotions than she could handle. Happiness, confusion, shock, anger... they were all there. The last one stuck a little bit longer as her hand began to sting. She looked down to see that her fist was clenched and her palm was sweaty. When she looked back up, she saw Garbo being pulled away; their eyes remained locked for a long while until the crowd filled in any empty space.

Caleigh turned towards the kitchen, feeling even warmer than before. She hoped Maddie would be there already. Even Freddie would be satisfactory. Much to her liking, Maddie and Freddie were there, along with Lily. They seemed to be ready to head towards the excitement but stopped when they saw her.

"What's going on?!" Caleigh exlaimed, almost out of breath.

"What do you mean, 'what's going on?!'" Lily replied, "Are you okay?"

"I'll get her some water," said Freddie.

Caleigh was still recovering and wasn't feeling too well. She realized her question probably didn't make sense, but she was unable to get the words together to clarify.

"Cal? What's wrong?"

"I just saw... I just.. Red Bull..."

Maddie and Lily looked at each other with the expected confusion and made her sit down. Freddie soon brought the water, and the three continued to stare at Caleigh with worried expressions.

"Caleigh? Please. Explain what happened."

"You can talk about Red Bull Guy. I won't be mad," Lily said. This cheered up Caleigh a little.

"What's going on tonight?" Caleigh asked again as her face was filling with a more healthy color.

"CALEIGH! What the hell do you mean?! ROONEY! Don't you know?!" This was Lily, as one may already expect.

"Rooney? That's it?"

Maddie looked around at everyone once again with some confusion and replied, "Yeah. What else would there be?"

"I don't know... I guess... I just thought I saw something weird," Caleigh got up and headed towards the door; she didn't want the attention focused on her any longer. "Thanks for the water, Freddie. Now let's go party."


	14. Interrupted

**No ownage of the JB still. Our bad.**

Just as Lily was about to ask if Caleigh was really ok, her phone rang. Alas, it was Kyla, and she explained she had made it to the Hard Rock Café, and she already had staked out a table with a great view of the stage. After describing where, Lily took Caleigh's hand, strangely maternally, and lead her to the table with Maddie following closely behind.

"Hey," Kyla said tentatively, unsure of where she and Lily stood. She had thought that perhaps she had said something to anger her earlier.

"Hey," Lily replied softly. "Look, I'm sorry about today. I just… I can explain later," she finished, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just have a great time!" Kyla said, wanting more to party all night that worry about explanations.

As the four sat at their table chatting and snacking on some appetizers, they waited impatiently for Rooney to come on stage and begin their set. As there was already a group of people gathering at the front of the stage, Lily tried her hardest to weasel her way in as close as possible, but it was no use. She would have to settle for about 6 or 7 rows of people from the front. She waved in the air madly, signaling for the girls to come stand by her, as the party was about to begin.

Trying to speak above the deafening chatter of the group, Lily yelled. "It's almost time you guys!!" Her face was covered in the hugest grin Maddie or Caleigh had ever seen, and at this point, they were just glad to see her happy. Kyla grabbed Lily's hands and they jumped up and down in a fan-girl style and screeched slightly.

It was then that the opening power chords of "I Should've Been After You" rang throughout the dark room and Lily screamed. She raised her hands and air drummed the opening and jumped around, not caring who she bumped into. This was her night. The night she had been waiting for. A night to let go of all the stress she carried about work, school, money, and life. As the lights flashed on, she felt the beats of the amps pulse through her body and she closed her eyes and danced. And on top of that, she sang, which was a rarity for her.

After much dancing and a rousing couple more songs, including "Are You Afraid of Me?" "Blueside," "Believe in Me," "I'm Shaking," and "Don't Come Around Again," Lily was readying herself for her favorite song. She had caught a glimpse of a discarded set list, and saw that "Help Me Find My Way" was going to be next. She looked over at her friends and for the first time in weeks, really appreciated what she had, instead of aching for more and more. In fact, there was always a way that Rooney had that effect on her. She smiled and looked back onto the stage and lost herself in the glare of Robert's guitar as his voice lulled her into a feeling of complete comfort.

However, all of that was ruined when from stage left, a young guy walked on stage with a guitar, followed by two others. The crowd erupted with cheers and the music slowed to a stop. After greeting the members of Rooney, Joe walked up the microphone as their back up band plugged in their guitars to the on stage amps. Nick and Kevin fiddled with their pegs and knobs, adjusted pitches and the like.

"Hey guys! How y'all feeling tonight?!" he yelled, getting an garbled response from the audience. Lily's skin crawled as she realized the people she least wanted to see were crashing the very song that she had longed to hear live. She'd never have that chance again, and she felt her spine spasm. And before she knew it, she lashed out.

"YOU! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS, DIDN'T YOU?!" Lily shouted, partially to be heard over the even louder crowd, yet mostly out of pure rage. She shoved Maddie, and shoved her hard.

"What?! I had no idea!" she screamed back, suddenly angered that Lily had thought this was some kind of conspiracy against her.

"Yeah right! You work here!" She glanced over at Caleigh for support, but she was looking dazedly up at the stage, miming with her hands as if something suddenly made sense. Lily went back to rampaging. "I can't believe you, Maddie!" And with that, Lily tried to fight her way through the tightly packed crowd, using her elbows to move people out of the way.

Maddie grabbed Lily's arm as she tried to escape, but was only met with an icy look, accompanied by a few expletives.

On stage, Nick noticed some scuffling in the crowd and asked the light technician to spot light the trouble makers so they could be escorted out. Just as the white light fell onto Lily, roughly fighting her way back to her table, and Maddie attempting to keep Lily from knocking people out along the way, Joe recognized the mass of brown curls.

"Hey! Look who is here, guys! Feisty!" he shouted with a jolly laugh.

Lily stopped dead in her tracks and turned toward the stage as the people around her stared at her confused.

As Maddie reached the spot light with Caleigh and Kyla not far behind, Joe recognized the whole bunch. "Hey fellas, check it out! The whole gang is here! Maddie's here, who, by the way," he added matter-of-factly as he addressed the crowd, "was our server here last night! Excellent. Give her a raise!"

Without warning, the crowd erupted into chants demanding that Maddie get a raise. But as if they hadn't been harassed enough, Joe continued.

"And Caleigh's here! And even Kyla! Oh, those girls and their shenanigans. Our trusty welcoming committee! They've certainly made this weekend more than interesting for us!"

As the band waved to the girls, and the girls awkwardly stood in the middle of the crowd with a spot light shining on them, Lily exploded. A strangled scream escaped her lips and she stormed through the crowd, not caring whether she spilled a lady's drink or stepped on some guy's feet.

"Oh no! Feisty, where you goin' girl?" Joe called into the microphone.

When she got to the table, she grabbed her purse and screamed as loud as she could, "MY. NAME. ISN'T. FEISTY." Unfortunately, she went unheard and scrambled for the door, trying to hide behind her wave of curls. Maddie reached her side and tried to stop her, but before she could explain the situation, Lily had spoken. "Don't! Don't even call me or… or… TALK to me, alright?!" And with that, she stomped out the front door, absolutely fuming.

Joe had a confused look on his face, and began regretting calling any attention to them. He leaned down to security and whispered something in his ear before getting back up, apologizing for the delay, and rocking the club, opening appropriately with "Goodnight and Goodbye."

Lily made it to her car, just barely. She unlocked, entered, and closed the door in one swift move before letting herself be taken over by sobs. She turned on the radio to drown out her crying, because the more she listened to herself pathetically bawling over such a lame situation, the worse she felt and the harder she cried. This had been building up for years. In fact, she had made a point of not crying, because it never got you anywhere.

"There has to be a tipping point," she said calmly, trying to soothe herself. She gripped the wheel and tried to let all the small things that built up in her life, settle back into their places to let her resume her life. She checked the time. 9 o'clock.

'I had best be getting home. I've got to work tomorrow,' she thought calmly. All she wanted was for this weekend to be over, so she could go back into her routine life. And as she turned the key in the ignition, she wondered briefly how the appearance of the boys could suddenly upturn her safe, comfortable life.


	15. Someone to Yell At

"Don't

**No ownage whatsoever. Soory**

"Don't! Don't even call me or… or… TALK to me, alright?!" Lily stormed off, leaving Maddie speechless, frozen next to their table.

The opening cords of Goodnight and Goodbye broke her from her mindless gaze at the door Lily had just stormed out of. OH no! No way were these guys going to get off without a long explanation. They just succeeded in possibly ruining her friendship with Lily forever and they were going to pay for it. Maddie brushed pasty Caleigh and Kyla who were trying to make their way back to her and started knocking tweens left and right on her way to the stage. She saw as Joe spotted her and his eyes widened. He had a good reason to be afraid too; Maddie was fuming almost as much as Lily. However before she was able reach the stage, a strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her into the kitchen. Freddie.

"What the hell was that?" She yelled at him.

"I could ask you the same thing!" he exclaimed, forcing a glass of water into her hand. "You or Lily."

"Yeah if she ever talks to me again," she took a gulp of the water, letting the ice sit in her mouth to melt. "I didn't know anything." She took another gulp and slumped to the door in defeat, her legs folding awkwardly underneath her. "But she'll never believe me"

Freddie crouched next to her, prying the water glass from her now trembling hands. Slowly her entire body confused with short quiet sobs. Lily was one of her best friends. She NEEDED Lily to talk her out of doing something stupid or to support her spontaneity and convince her that she wasn't crazy. After tonight though, it seemed like that would never happen again. She just stared at her empty hands as her tears slowly fell in to her lap, desperately trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened.

She raised her eyes to slowly meet Freddie's. He had been sitting next to her the whole time, arm wrapped around her shoulders, but as Maddie thought more, she recoiled from his touch. "You," she whispered icily, "you knew."

"No. You know I didn't. Don't do the same thing to me that Lily did to you."

Before Maddie had a chance to answer however, Jim walked in. "Is everything okay in here? I heard there was some commotion."

"Yeah, Jim. I'm fine." Maddie stood up, wiping away her makeup, which was inevitably running, "Why are the Jonas Brothers here?" She wanted an answer from somebody!

"Oh they offered to play a free show in exchange for me letting them in after hours last night." Jim was far too good of a businessman.

"Oh okay," Maddie was finally getting to the bottom of this, "And who all knew this was going to happen." She cast a glance in Freddie's direction. He looked nervous.

"No one except for me and Rooney. And whoever was backstage before the concert started." Freddie was luck today. Maddie had been with him the entire time before the concert.

"Thanks Jim. I need to go find Caleigh." Maddie whispered the last part more to herself than anyone else. Freddie wasn't going to let her leave though, not without finishing their conversation. He came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"I told you I didn't know anything," he whispered in her ear. She spun in his arms, putting her hands at the back of his neck.

"I know you didn't," She looked up into his eyes, " I do need to find Caleigh and talk to her though."

They kissed gently before Maddie slipped out his arms and into the even larger crowd that was now in the restaurant. Damn news about the JB traveled quickly.

The set was nearly finished; they were closing with A Little Bit Longer.

"This is to anyone who has gone through a hard time," Nick said from his piano bench, to a chorus of cheers. Why did everyone cheer at that point anyways? Yay for hard times?! Unfortunately nick had to words of wisdom if he and his stupid brothers caused the hard times! Where the hell was Caleigh? She heard Joe thank the crowd and reintroduce Rooney to the stage. Perfect. If Maddie couldn't find Caleigh she could at least find someone to yell at and having worked at the Hard rock for many concerts, she knew where the artists would go after they got off stage.

She stormed into the back holding room, to see the backup band in the middle of changing. Garbo quickly pulled up his pants, which were around his knees and ran over. "Maddie, you look horrible."

"Oh thanks!" She scoffed,

"No, I just- are you alright?" He looked worried.

"I will be okay. Where's Joe?" A mischievous smile crept across Maddie's face as she asked this.

Jack, who hadn't bothered to stop changing when Maddie came in, now came over. "Don't do anything stupid, Maddie. He didn't mean to cause any harm, none of them did."

"They should know better then to make me angry." was all Maddie could say back, her eyes were focused on the 3 boys who had just walked into the room, still sweaty from the concert. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Walked slowly up to them, the tone of her voice icy and unemotional.

"Uh- fine. The concert went pretty well." Joe said nervously as Maddie approached. They had all heard her yell at Freddie the night before and really didn't want to be on the receiving end of on e of her blow-ups.

"How are you?" Kevin asked, trying to be polite.

"How am I? Well one of my best friends just told me never to talk to her again so kind of shitty." Kevin's face changed to dread as he realized his mistake. All three boys just stood there speechless as Maddie continued. "Lily is stubborn or how would you put it, feisty, enough to really never talk to me again, to delete my number from her phone tonight and chalk up our friendship to one large mistake." Maddie's icy tone broke at this point, revealing her pain. She turned away from he boys, making eye contact with Jack for just a split second before quickly wiping underneath her eyes and turning back to the boys, "And what could possibly ruin a friendship so quickly? Well you guys could. Fans will scream and cheer and preach about how you guys are such amazing people when in fact you all are pretty stupid and inconsiderate. I am glad I at least know the truth."

"Whoa, it was an accident Maddie!" Nick screamed at her, "We didn't know she was going to react like that! We played this show for FREE to make up for the fact we made you guys stay open late yesterday! So don't even try to call us inconsiderate!"

Maddie just stared the youngest brother down, tears burning in the back of her eyes, "That's great and all," she said, "but that still won't get me my friend back." She walked out then, past Freddie, Caleigh, and Kyla who had gathered at the door. She wasn't exactly sure where she was going but she just had to get as far away from the stupid Hard Rock Cafe as she possibly could.

"Way to go, Nick," Kevin said as he hit his younger brother upside the head, "Now she left and there's no way we can fix it."

"Well actually, I have an idea." Freddie said, looking behind him to make sure Kyla and Caleigh were out of earshot (they had tried to run after Maddie) and walking into the changing room, "You could call Lily and try to explain what happened. She won't listen to Maddie but she _might _listen to you guys."

"Great idea!" Joe said sarcastically, "but we don't have her number."

"No," Freddie answered, "But I have Maddie's phone and she has Lily's number."

"I don't know about this, you guys," Nick warned as Kevin eagerly grabbed Maddie's phone from Freddie's hand and searched through it for Lily's number with Joe eagerly leaning over his shoulder.

"Hey the last time you said something it made the situation worse," Joe retorted, snapping at his brother.

"Found it!" exclaimed Kevin as Joe pulled out his iPhone and started punching in Lily's digits.

**So we know people are reading this because the number of hits keeps going up but... we need reviews. They make us like to write and it's lots of fun knowing what you guys think. Right now you are just telling us we stink, and don't like to stink so tell us what you think PLEASE!!**

**What do you think about Maddie and Freddie? **

**Do you think that calling Lily will go over well or badly?**

**Did Lily freak out too much?**


	16. Frantic Phone Calls

**Unable to attain any Jonas or affiliates.**

As Caleigh and Kyla tried to make their way back to their table, Maddie brushed past them with a look any tween would be afraid of. Caleigh saw this expression, which matched Lily's from a few moments earlier, and ran through the crowded restaurant back into the kitchen. The kitchen was remarkably quieter, but Caleigh did not drop her volume.

"Freddie!" Caleigh screamed as the rest of the wait staff and cooks stopped what they were doing and looked up. Freddie was shocked as well, but he could tell something was wrong and immediately put down his utensils and went to the sink to wash his hands. Caleigh continued, "Get the fuck out there before your girlfriend kills a Jonas Brother!"

Freddie stormed out as Caleigh followed. She saw him grab Maddie and take her back to the kitchen just before she reached the stage. Caleigh sighed with relief and sat down at the table with Kyla as Goodnight and Goodbye was finishing up.

"So, what do we do now?" Kyla asked.

"Umm..." As Joe seemed to be telling a story about something he ate that day, Caleigh made eye contact with Garbo. Through a conversation mostly made up of complex hand gestures, Caleigh assured him everything was fine, although she wasn't so sure herself. "Let's...stay," Caleigh said as she broke away from her gaze and Take On Me began to play.

Kyla noticed the interaction and agreed. "Okay, I guess that sounds good. I was going to go, but there's a pretty scary security guy standing by the door. What are we going to do about Lily?"

"There's no getting her now. I don't even know if she was serious about what she said to Maddie." The two of them glanced at each other and listened to the rest of the song in silence. They both knew Lily was serious but had to hope it would be different this time.

"Oh God. She liked that song, too," Caleigh said as applause filled the restaurant.

"Yeah, I heard her ringtone when you called her today. Hey, do you know what's up with her and the Jonas Brothers? Why doesn't she like them?" As Kyla was asking her last question, the room had gone as quiet as it would all night as Nick made his way to the piano to begin A Little Bit Longer. Kyla's words were heard by more people than she meant, and soon the large security guard by the door made his way to where they were sitting.

"Would you ladies come with me?" the man asked. He didn't sound nearly as scary as he looked, but Caleigh still took defense.

"What the hell? Why? Now it's a crime to not like the Jonas Brothers?!"

"Come on, before you create another scene like your friend," he replied. Caleigh was about to refute again but obliged as she saw another large man dressed in a security shirt join them. The two security men took them backstage to where Rooney was getting ready to take the stage again.

Kyla was once again in shock. "You're...you're..."

"Robert. Nice to meet you," Robert said as he extended a hand. He introduced Kyla to the rest of band as Caleigh was also greeting the guys in their reunification. "And you are?"

Kyla stared back before reacting to Robert's question. "Kyla! Sorry," as she began to look at her feet.

Caleigh felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Freddie. "Uh, hi?"

"Hi," Freddie replied. He then smoothly acknowledged Rooney as they were heading out of the room to the stage, "Hey guys. Nice to see you again. Great show. Good luck."

"See you later, man," Matt said as he was closing the door. It was kind of strange how no one asked why the three of them were back there, but Caleigh assumed this resulted from the rockstar status. They had to be too busy to know everything going on around them, especially when they had a show to do.

"What are we doing here?" Freddie asked, "And where's Maddie? She was looking for you."

"We wish you knew," Kyla replied, "We were taken hostage by a couple security guards. _I_ wasn't going to ask any questions."

The three of them sat in the empty room, listening to the commotion which they assumed to be the Jonas Brothers band putting their stuff away and cooling down. Soon yelling was heard from the room next door.

"Fans will scream and cheer and preach about how you guys are such amazing people when in fact you all are pretty stupid and inconsiderate! I am glad I at least know the truth!"

"Found her!" Caleigh said as the trio leaped up, pushed the security man out of the way, and congregated at the door where Maddie was finally given the chance to do what she was unable to earlier that night.

"Whoa, it was an accident Maddie!" Nick screamed at her, "We didn't know she was going to react like that! We played this show for FREE to make up for the fact we made you guys stay open late yesterday! So don't even try to call us inconsiderate!"

Maddie stared Nick down as tears were forming in her eyes. "That's great and all," she said, "but that still doesn't get me my friend back." Once again she brushed past Caleigh and Kyla. This time, however, they chased after her as Freddie stayed behind.

"Maddie!" Caleigh cried, "Maddie! Stop! Maddiemaddiemaddiemaddie pleasepleaseplease!!" The three of them had gone out the back door, usually intended for the bands, and soon Maddie had sprinted across the street through the midst of honking cars to the parking garage. Caleigh and Kyla barely stopped in time, both amazed Maddie had survived doing something that stupid.

"Well, shit. I'm not doing that," Caleigh said. She saw the long line of traffic coming and knew there was no way they could catch up to Maddie. She glanced back at Hard Rock. "Kyla. I can't."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"There's no way we're going to get her. I'm going to go back. You can wait and see if you can catch up, and if you don't, you can just go home. There's nothing else we can do. I'm just going to go back and sort some stuff out."

"Are you sure?"

Caleigh sighed and thought a little more. "Yes. I'm sure. Good luck," and she started walking towards the restaurant, still recovering her breath. As she made her way to the back door, she decided to call Maddie once before she gave up.

An answer was heard faster than Caleigh expected, but a confused guy's voice was heard on the other side.

"Crap. Uh, I think I just answered it."

"Who was it?" Ooh. She recognized that to be Freddie. He was in trouble now.

"I don't know. I didn't get to see. It just started ringing and I accidentally pressed a button."

"Psh. You'd think he'd be able to work a cell phone by now." That sounded like it came from across the room.

"Hey, shut up!"

"Dude, just answer it."

Caleigh didn't need anymore time to realize what was going on. She went to the door and knocked. No answer. Caleigh worked up a little more strength and tried something that had no chance.

Pound, pound, slap, slide.

"Hello?!" Kevin opened the door at the same time he spoke into the phone, although his big eyes and voice gave away his excitement of who he was hoping for on the other side of the door.

"Kevin Jonas, what the hell are you doing?!" Caleigh yelled as she snapped her phone shut.

"Oh, hey, Caleigh. I, uh, found this," Kevin replied as he handed her Maddie's phone. Caleigh didn't buy it. Soon Freddie came into view, and she directed her questions at him.

"Freddie! What the crap?!"

"Caleigh, calm down."

"Why did he have her phone?!"

"Caleigh, let us explain," Nick broke in, "Freddie had this really good idea of giving us Lily's number..." Caleigh calmed down enough to hear the entire story but was still unsure of how she felt about Freddie's actions.

"So, you see, we just wanted to explain everything to her," Kevin finished.

"And maybe repair the relationship between Feisty and Feisty, Jr., at the same time," Joe chimed in.

Caleigh glared at them with an especially burning look towards Joe. "Okay, I get what you guys are doing. It's unfortunate that everything you do that is meant to help backfires, but I guess I'll back you up on this one. You should, however, wait a few days to call. And I guess if this doesn't work in the end, we always have Freddie to blame."

Kevin, Joe, and Nick replied with grateful thanks, and soon the band was getting ready to leave as crew members were beginning to pack up the bus. Caleigh said her good-byes, which would have been more warming if it hadn't been so late after such a long day. As she walked out the door towards the traffic light to cross, she heard her voice being called.

Of course, she thought to herself.

"Hey," Garbo said when he caught up.

"Hey. Did I forget something?"

"Well, sort of. I know it's been a long night and all, but you never really told me what happened to your wrist." Caleigh wasn't expecting this and began to laugh. Garbo, however, remained serious and continued, "So, you know, maybe you could tell me about it later."

Caleigh stopped and raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at, Mr. Garbowsky?"

Garbo extended out a small piece of paper and a marker and let his face do the asking. Caleigh smiled, took his offerings, and began to write her phone number.

_612-240-688—_Caleigh jumped as her phone vibrated and loudly sang "Shake It" from her jeans pocket. "Crap, one second," she said as she pulled her phone out and looked at the caller. She gasped as her eyes grew wide.

"Everything okay?" Garbo asked.

Caleigh had already begun to run across the street. "Sorry!" she yelled, as Garbo picked up his marker and paper to only see a nine digit phone number.


	17. No Need for Explanations

**No ownage Of Jonas, affiliates, or anything. But, what we do own, is a possible twist coming up in the story. Ohhhh! Hey! Muffin man!**

The next day, Lily woke up, went through her routine readying herself for work, and made her way there on auto-pilot. Today, she was helping set up for a Timberwolves game. Unfortunately, she had to sit through the game. She absolutely despised basketball. It bored her beyond belief, and it was then that she learned she had forgotten her phone at home.

However, when she got home, she found Sacha, her room mate, sitting in her favorite chair.

"Sacha! What are you doing home?!" Lily shouted, half surprised half elated.

"Lily!" she screeched, getting up and throwing her arms around her best friend's neck. "It felt like too long, so I had to come home!"

"Oh Sacha, it's been far too long! Almost two months! I've missed you! And your accent has come back!"

"Oh darlin' I know it has!" Sacha said calmly in her deep southern accent. Sacha was also a student at the University of Minnesota, and they had found each other in their orientation group and became fast friends. They were so similar, in the sense that they were rather uncomfortable around new people, yet so different. In the same situation, Sacha would remain quiet and polite to the intruder, while Lily would just remain quiet until provoked. In a sense, they complimented each other, and as room mates and best friends, they brought out the best in each other. Sacha was outgoing and friendly with Lily, and Lily was sweet and lovable with Sacha. "But to be honest, home just wasn't home without your constant grumping around."

They laughed heartily. Lily enjoyed the fact that she had not been apart of the Jonas/Rooney/Hard Rock fiasco, and therefore did not have to talk about it with her. In fact, they chatted merrily for a few hours. The sun was finally setting before Lily realized that she hadn't even touched her phone all day. When she got it, there were three texts, a voicemail, and a missed call. One text from Maddie simply said, "WE NEED TO TALK." Another from Lily's mother asked how work was, and one from Caleigh asked if they could get together around 7 that night to discuss recent events. Fortunately for Lily, 7 had come and gone and it hadn't mattered any more. She checked the voicemail, which was a friend from work asking her to pick up a shift. And the missed call? A number she didn't recognize.

"Well, if it wasn't urgent enough to leave a message or call back, it obviously wasn't that important," Lily mumbled as she walked back to the living room.

"What was that?" Sacha asked.

"Oh nothing. Something my mother used to say when unidentified numbers would call and not leave messages."

"Oh. Well. Wanna Guitar Hero it up?!" Sacha suggested.

Lily simply scoffed. "Like you had to ask! You're on!"

Together, the two friends played late into the wee hours of the morning, sipping sodas and laughing outrageously when they would fail songs. This was real friendship, Lily thought. Not having to explain yourself; your actions; your thoughts; that was what made Sacha so amazing. Sacha didn't know Lily's past and didn't care to know, and didn't bother asking her the reasoning behind her life. She just accepted Lily as she was. And Lily smiled as she glanced over to her room mate as she bit her lip in concentration as she entered into a rather difficult riff.

* * *

"God, are we almost there yet?" Joe asked, rolling his eyes.

"No. Chicago is a good two hours from here," Nick replied as he thumbed through his history book, catching up on some homework.

"We've been driving all day!" he said indignantly.

"Try four hours, Joseph," Kevin said absently, holding his iPhone gently in his hand.

"Gahhhhhhh!" Joe grunted. "Are we at least doing something exciting when we get there?" Joe was rather antsy from the trip, as long times sitting in one place was often confining.

Nick and Kevin simple replied with shoulder shrugs and indifference. Joe went back to tapping his foot on the couch of the back lounge impatiently, picking at a blanket draped over the back. A few minutes of silence passed, with Joe picking and tapping, Nick thumbing through pages and taking notes, and Kevin absently playing with his phone.

Kevin looked down the hallway, where his parents and Frankie were playing some manner of board game. His face became serious and lowered to a whisper. "So, you know that rule, where you don't call back right after the first date, because it seems desperate?" Joe and Nick nodded slightly, listening carefully. "Does that apply to if the girl hates you? Should I wait like… three days before I call so she doesn't freak out again?"

Nick looked disappointed in the direction of this conversation and looked back to his book. Joe just laughed. "Well, Kevin. I've never been in THAT situation. The ladies always call me back right away," he bragged as he brushed his shoulders of invisible dirt.

Kevin responded with a quick judo jab to the shoulder. "Seriously man, I'm not kidding!"

Joe rubbed his arm. "Ouch, dude. And so am I. I mean, I honestly don't know what to do."

"Why are you so caught up in her, dude?" Nick asked, finally looking up from his book.

"I'm not," he replied casually.

"Well, you sure seem like it."

"Well, you're clueless. I just don't like people hating me," Kevin stated honestly.

"Yeah, that Feisty is somethin' else," Joe said, as he went back to picking at the blanket.

"It's Liliana, Joe," Kevin said simply.

Joe smiled demonically. "You totally have a thing for her, don't you?"

And honestly, Kevin did not. He really _did_ hate it when people disliked him. So few people did, that it was constantly on his mind when it was obvious someone was displeased with him. And after a night like that, it was on his mind more than ever.

"Jesus, Joe. Just because I happen to –"

"Think about her, talk about her, practice your apologies to her in the mirror…"

"HEY. What are you doing spying on me in the bathroom, creepy creepster!" Kevin roared.

"I wasn't spying. You were taking forever. I walked over to check my hair and whatnot, and you're in there mumbling to yourself. I just listened for a moment, and all I hear is 'sorry' and 'Liliana' in the same sentence. Dude, you have it bad," Joe finished.

"No. I don't," Kevin spat. And once again, he was being honest. But he was tired of having to explain himself. It was pointless. They were going to think what they wanted anyway. He got up from the couch and made his way out of the lounge. Just as he took a step away, Joe's hand clamped around his wrist.

"Look," he began, pausing a moment. A serious look came over his face. "Just wait a few days. Maybe… two more at the least? Even if it's really hard. She's really angry."

Kevin nodded in appreciation of his advice and made his way to his bunk to listen to his iPod and wonder exactly how the appearance of his brothers and him completely shake up one girl's life so badly. What had they done to create such chaos? It was a combination of these thoughts and the gently rocking of the tour bus than lulled him into a light doze.

**PS- Hate to be a tool. But please... review?**


End file.
